Beauty from the pain
by Coconoutte
Summary: Bella ne s'attendait pas à être adoptée à 17ans. Alors qu'elle avait tout prévu de sa vie, elle doit suivre sa future famille,malgré son refus catégorique de les aimer. Elle sombre dans un enfer lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'ils sont tous là pour elle...
1. Chapter 1

**T****he Cranberries - Ode to my family**

Mon cœur battait la chamade. La sueur coulait sur mon front, je tremblais.

Ce n'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais pas...je n'y croyais pas.

_ Je suis incroyablement désolée. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Je croyais...

_ Arrêtez votre baratin, Lisbeth ,coupais-je sèchement. Arrêtez...juste de parler.

Je respirais profondément. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure, sois forte Bella. Sois forte. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je me contenais. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer si facilement.

_Bella. J'ai conscience de ta douleur, je...

_NON ! Vous ne savez rien !hurlais-je. Ça fait quoi ? Vingt années que vous travaillez dans ce centre, que vous passez votre temps à parler à ces putain de couples qui veulent adopter un enfant? Mais est-ce que vous vous êtes réellement intéressée de ces gosses ? Ceux que vous êtes limite en train de vendre, comme si c'était des objets, dans des dossiers, où il y a leurs photos, leur vie détruite...Et vous, vous vous contentez de les passer un par un selon les choix des parents, MAIS BORDEL IL S'AGIT DE LEUR DESTIN , PAS D'UN SÉJOUR DE VACANCES !m'égosillais-je.

Ma colère explosait, intacte, déchirante. Oh oui, elle me déchirait le cœur , mes poumons, elle semblait tenter de s'échapper de ma cage thoracique, donnant et redonnant des coups à chaque fois, me faisant mal.

_[Refrain]_  
><em>Tristesse, où est le temps de ma jeunesse<em>  
><em>Et nous ne nous y intéressions même pas<em>  
><em>Parce que nous nous étions élevés<em>  
><em>Pour voir la vie aussi plaisante et la prendre si l'on pouvait<em>  
><em>Ma mère, ma mère<em>  
><em>Elle m'embrasse, elle m'embrasse, quand je suis ailleurs<em>  
><em>Mon père, mon père<em>  
><em>Il m'aime, il m'aime. Est-ce-que quelqu'un s'en préoccupe<em> ?

Mon souffle était court et je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je savais que je faisais une crise d'angoisse, et je me retournais pour que Lisbeth ne le remarque pas, ainsi que mon visage douloureux.

C'était si dur pour moi, de ne pas pleurer. Je serrai mes paupières aussi fort que je pouvais, si fort que cela m'était pénible.

Comment étais-je sensée réagir ? J'avais tout changé de ma vie, elle avait basculé en une seconde, mon univers tout entier s'était effondré. Personne ne m'avait tendu la main. J'avais toujours été seule, je vivais avec ma solitude. Je n'avais besoin de rien ni de personne. Je m'en sortais très bien, il m'avait fallu des années pour en parvenir où j'en étais...Chaque jour ma mélancolie revenait plus forte que le jour précédent, et pourtant j'étais toujours vivante. Je me battais tout les matins pour aller en cours, supporter le regard peiné des autres, ceux de pitié, ceux de mépris, ceux d'indifférence. Et je vivais toujours. Je n'avais pensé au suicide que très peu de fois, je me devais d'être courageuse et honnête face à moi-même. Telles sont mes clés pour me sentir moins mal.

Mais là...Je ne pouvais supporter de tout plaquer du jour au lendemain, de suivre cette famille qui m'est inconnue, chambouler tout ce qui est ancré en moi, tout ce que j'ai mis tant de temps à construire...

Je ne le supporterais, Lisbeth le savait. Je ferais une rechute, je sombrerais encore plus qu'avant...

Je ne pourrais affronter un nouveau changement une nouvelle fois, voir tout ces visages, inconnus, me faire la charité...

Je ne pourrais pas m'en aller de cette ville, là où tout mes souvenirs reposent, même les plus mauvais, qui font de moi qui je suis aujourd'hui. Ils sont enfouis au fond de moi, et partir, les effacerait.

_Écoute Bella. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu m'écoutes murmura doucement Lisbeth. Je ne pouvais me retourner, je la laissai me parler de dos.

Tu crois que je n'ai pas de sentiments ? Ce que je fais, c'est mon travail, ce que j'essaie de faire c'est d'aider ces enfants, de les orienter dans la bonne voie, leur permettre d'avoir un foyer, une maison. Tu fais partie du lot . On les aide à avoir du réconfort, à être plus fort. Et , bien sûr, il y a des défauts dans ce que je fais, je ne les apprécie pas du tout, au contraire de ce que tu crois... Si des parents veulent ...un type d'enfant précis, c'est leur choix, peu importe le format de la description de celui-ci, je pense réellement qu'ils ont l'esprit étroit. Mais... ce n'est ni à toi, ni à nous d'en juger. J'aime ce que je fais, Bella. J'aime voir des enfants s'épanouir , j'aime les aider, et ce que j'aime le plus, c'est de les voir sourire. Je ne veux en aucun cas leur mal. Ce pour quoi je me bats tout les jours, c'est pour qu'ils aient des droits, et leur bonheur est primordial à mes yeux.

Il s'écoula un long silence, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole :

_Ma chérie, si tu savais, si seulement tu savais, à quel point j'ai du tout sacrifier pour eux...Ma vie entière tourne autour de ces enfants, autour de toi...J'ai tout changé pour me trouver où j'en suis à présent...Je...j..

Sa voix se brisa. Je l'entendis sangloter. Mes yeux s'embuèrent. Je levai la tête et pris une grande goulée d'air frais pour m'arrêter avant de commettre l'irréparable : pleurer.

Lentement, je me retournai devant Lisbeth, et je vis qu'elle me fixait, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je ne l'avais jamais, au grand jamais, vu pleurer. Je m'en voulus une fraction de secondes avant de répondre, d'une voix qui me sembla, assez étonnamment, puissante et déterminée :

_Je suis désolée Liz, pour ce que j'ai dit. Mais je suis comme vous, et vous le savez. Je crois que c'est justement ça, le fait que vous m'avez vue, comme vous, mais plus jeune, qui explique votre affection envers moi.

_Attends, je...

_Laissez-moi finir, dis-je, une main levée. Vous dites que votre vie a été changée à cause de votre métier, mais moi la mienne a été dévastée suite à la mort de mes parents. Pendant un long moment j'ai erré seule, sans repère, aucune aide, avant que je ne vous rencontre. Sachez que je vous remercie** infiniment **pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, insistais-je. Je soufflai avant de continuer :

_Vous dites que vous avez tout changé pour être ce que vous êtes à présent. C'est exactement la même chose pour moi. Je sais, Liz, que vous faites votre possible pour aider les jeunes dans mon cas, que vous leur permettez, comme moi, de se sentir moins seuls...mais il n'empêche qu'il reste toujours, quelque part au fond, cette douleur. J'ai toujours ce vide en moi, pourtant je m'efforce de le combler tout les jours, quand je viens vous aider au centre. Au fur et à mesure du temps, le trou que j'avais en moi s'est petit à petit refermé...Je..Merde, je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer...

Lisbeth me fixait toujours aussi intensément. Elle ne prit pas la parole, sachant que qu'il me fallait un peu de temps pour m'exprimer, ce dont je la remerciais intérieurement. Elle avait un petit sourire rassurant sur le visage, celui qu'elle faisait toujours pour me donner du courage.

_Ça a toujours été difficile pour moi de me confier. Disons juste que mentalement, et physiquement, j'ai fait d'incroyables efforts pour en venir là , je veux dire là où je suis. J'ai créé un mur de pierres dans mon cœur, je me suis reconstruite, j'ai reconstruit ma vie. J'ai été forte. Et regardez le résultat: après toutes ces années, je n'ai eu aucun problème, et je vis toujours.

Et...je ne veux pas, je ne **peux** pas me permettre de détruire ce mur de pierres en m'en allant, parce...disons que derrière ce mur, il y a cet arbre, où...pousse tout mes sentiments, mes convictions, là où repose l'histoire de ma vie. Chaque détail de ma vie est symbolisé par une des racines de cet arbre, et chacune d'elles sont profondément, profondément, ancrées en moi et dans le milieu dans lequel je vis, peu importe ce qui s'y est passé, Liz. Je pourrais vouloir tout oublier des circonstances de mon enfer, ce que je souhaiterais quelques fois, parce que ç'a m'est trop pénible, mais je ne veux pas. Parce que tout ces incidents, toutes ces douleurs, ces larmes que j'ai versées, font de moi la personne que je suis à présent. Les nier, ou même les oublier, changerait ma vision du monde, ma façon de penser, moi-même. Les souvenirs les plus douloureux, comme la mort de mes parents, m'ont donné une force invisible mais puissante , qui m'a permis de tout affronter. Chaque pierre qui appartient à mon mur représente ma volonté de vivre. Je ne supporterais pas de m'en aller de Chicago, là où j'ai tout construit, car c'est mon repère, ma maison, mon foyer, comme vous l'avez dit. Si je pars, cela signifierait que j'aurais à supporter encore plus de visages de pitié, et vous savez que c'est ce qui m'a fait chuter. C'est comme si je déracinais toutes les racines de mon arbre, et chaque branche se mettrait à pourrir, car j'oublierais les détails de ma vie, et elles se mettraient à disparaître.

Je ne veux pas me tuer à tout reconstruire une nouvelle fois...dis-je en fermant les yeux. Je crois...je crois que je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour refaire tout. Du moins...je n'en ai plus.

J'osai enfin relever la tête. La spectacle que j'y vis ne fut guère rassurant. Lizbeth était assise dans son fauteuil en cuir, le regard posé sur moi, des larmes coulants sur son visage. Elle pleurait mais il me semblait que ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler, elle versait des gouttes d'eau, encore et encore.

_Ma chérie...n'arrêtait-elle pas de souffler

_Pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez ?demandais-je, déstabilisée.

Elle renifla avant de répondre :

_Parce que je m'en veux...

_Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez rien fait...?

_C'est justement ça qui me détruit : je ne peux rien faire. Rien faire pour toi. Tu dois partir avec cette famille, tu n'as pas la choix. Je ne peux en rien changer cette décision, je...Ils viendront dans trois jours te chercher. Mon dieu Bella...

Mon cœur explosa en mille morceaux. Mon mur de pierres s'écroula à moitié, me faisant suffoquer. Je sentis les racines de mon âme, celles de l'arbre, se déraciner, les branches commencer à s'alourdir.

_Qu...q..Quoi ?bégayais-je. Ma lèvre inférieure trembla. Je fixai d'un œil horrifié, la bouche entre ouverte, le visage de celle que je considérais presque comme ma deuxième mère.

Dans trois jours ? On ..ne peut rien faire ? Je veux dire, y a sûrement une loi ou quoi qui interdit ça, ...sans mon consentement ? Non ? Je suis sûre qu'il y en a une ! Liz répondez-moi ! Je vous en prie Lisbeth !

_**Ils** l'ont décidé, Bella , je ne peux rien y faire, il n'y a aucune loi, tu dois aller vivre avec eux, je...ils t'ont choisie, toi !

_Mais merde JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBJET ! Je ne les connais même pas ! Je ne peux pas aller vivre avec des inconnus ! Qui te dit qu'ils ne sont pas des psychopathes ou des salauds comme les autres familles ?

_Parce qu'ils ne le sont pas, mon cœur. Crois-moi, je sais que tu vas être heureuse avec eux, ce sont des gens bien.

_ C'est tout ?m'écriais-je. Ils vous semblent gentils, alors ça devient une raison pour me foutre dehors ?

_Mais Bella qui te dit qu'on va te foutre dehors !s'énerva-t-elle . Tu pourras revenir ici autant que tu voudras, rendre visite à Katty, Joan, Marc, Léo, quand tu voudras ! **Ils** savent que tes parents sont ici , ils te laisseront les visiter ! Bella, il serait temps que tu acceptes l'aide des autres ! Ils ne vont pas te bouffer !

_Bordel, Liz mais vous ne comprenez rien à rien ! J'en ai rien à foutre de leur charité, j'ai ma vie ici, je ne cherchais pas les problèmes, et puis du jour au lendemain vous m'annoncez mon départ imminent, tout mon univers va basculer une deuxième fois, et...vous attendez de moi que je ferme ma gueule sans rien dire ? Mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous n'êtes PAS ma mère ! Combien de fois faudra que je vous le dise ?crachais-je.

J'étais vraiment hors de moi cette fois-ci. Lisbeth semblait énervée aussi, mais plutôt choquée par ce que je venais de dire. Je ne ressentis que de la pitié envers elle, j'étais trop en colère pour ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre, mon énervement bouffant tout sur son passage.

_Je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère murmura-t-elle, et je ne le serai jamais, mais je suis ton assistante sociale et c'est mon devoir. Bien sûr que tu ne t'attendais pas à être adoptée à dix-sept ans, mais regarde-toi Bella : tu es une jeune fille extrêmement courageuse et forte et...magnifique aussi. A la base, ce couple voulait des enfants moins âgés, mais je te jure que lorsqu'ils t'ont vue, c'est comme si une étincelle s'était rallumée au fond de leurs yeux. C'est là que j'ai su qu'ils allaient te rendre heureuse. Certes, ils ne remplaceront jamais tes vrais parents, mais ils pourront t'aimer comme eux. Il...il faut que tu fasses confiance aux autres, chérie.

_Mais...mais Liz, je ne les connais même pas, je ne sais pas où ils habitent, s'ils ont des enfants, à quoi ils ressemblent... Comment voulez-vous que je leur fasse confiance aveuglément alors que je ne sais rien d'eux ?demandais-je.

_C'est de ça que je voulais te parler...soupira Liz. Ils vont venir demain à quatorze heures pour te rencontrer... Je sais que c'est précipité, mais ils veulent que cela puisse se finaliser très vite, parce que je crois qu'ils t'aiment déjà, souris-t-elle. Ils sont impatients.

_Mais moi je ne les aime pas ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est important ? Attends, est-ce qu'ils savent au moins mon passé, à part le fait que j'aie perdu mes parents? Est-ce que tu leur a seulement raconté l'enfer que j'ai vécu et que j'ai fait vivre aux autres ? Parce que si tu l'avais fait, je suis sûre qu'ils auraient refusé !ricanais-je. Il semblerait que tu aies pris ça pour des détails, dis-je d'une voix hargneuse, sans faire exprès.

_Bella, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, arrête de me prendre pour un monstre ! Bien sûr que je leur ai raconté ces 'détails' comme tu dis !maugréa-t-elle.

_Tu...Tu leur a vraiment tout dit ? Tout...vraiment tout ?répondis-je, étonnée qu'ils aient accepté quand même.

_Oui, Bella, tout. Ils étaient un peu terrifiés au départ, mais ils voulaient quand même être là pour toi ! Tu vois que ce ne sont pas des psychopathes ou autres malfaiteurs !s'exclama Lisbeth en rigolant. Je suis prête à parier que tu les aimeras !

Je ne pouvais pas sourire ou faire une tentative d'humour. J'étais bien trop préoccupée à l'idée de mon futur déménagement, à l'idée que j'allais perdre toutes ces personnes qui m'étaient chères , celles que Liz avaient citées, et les autres enfants et ados du centre que j'aimais tant aider, et puis...surtout Lisbeth elle-même.

Je crois de tous, c'est elle qui allait me manquer le plus fort, et c'est ça qui me terrifiait le plus : la perdre elle. C'était elle le facteur commun dans ma vie, un peu une mère, une sœur , une meilleure amie à la fois. Et je crois que c'était l'idée de la perdre que je repoussais tant, quitte à lui faire du mal.

_Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir comment ils s'appellent ?murmurais-je

_C'est la famille Cullen. Ils habitent à Forks...

_C'est où ce trou perdu?grognais-je, la coupant.

_Près de Seattle...

Je suffoquai : si loin... ? Elle continua :

_Il y a Esmé , qui est décoratrice d'intérieur et son mari, Carlisle, qui est chirurgien. Ils ont déjà deux enfants.

Je me redressai brusquement.

_C'est vrai ?murmurais-je.

_Puisque je te le dis, Bella , souffla Liz. Laisse-moi terminer : je disais donc qu'ils ont deux enfants, une fille qui a ton âge, Rosalie, et son frère Jasper, qui n'a qu'un an de plus que vous.

Ils sont très proches mais Esmé et Carlisle sentaient que Rosalie voulait un peu de présence féminine dans la maison, en dehors de sa mère ,pouffa-t-elle doucement. Alors tu seras parfaite, je crois. Non, rectifia-t-elle, j'en suis sûre.

_Mais qui te dit que je le serais ? Est-ce que tu m'as vue ?dis-je, le sourcil levé. Je tire toujours la gueule, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'ont adoptée que je vais directement la considérer comme ma sœur ! Alors, là, ils peuvent rêver ! Je suis sûre, en plus ,que ce sont des enfants pourris gâtés jusqu'à la moelle, GENRE ils vont m'accepter , c'est ça !

_Bon sang Bella , on dirait une enfant...Je ne te demande pas de t'habituer à ta future vie, ni d'anticiper ce que tu vas y faire, et encore moins d'aimer ceux qui vont y faire partie, mais...

Tu verras bien ce qui va se passer ! Si la situation te gêne réellement, si elle dérape et que tu as une raison justifiée, je pourrais faire appel à des contacts et on te déplacera de foyer. Tu reviendrais ici. Ce n'est pas si dramatique ! Après trois mois, je viendrais pour voir comment la situation évolue. Si je vois qu'il y a du changement et que c'est bénéfique pour toi, tu restes et je reviens six mois après pour faire un dernier constat, et ce, définitivement. Si la situation empire, alors je serais là et tu m'exposeras tout tes problèmes, je les résoudrai et on s'en ira. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais tu te dois d'être honnête, et aussi envers toi-même, car si tu t'y plais, et je sais que tu le feras, tu dois accepter le fait que c'est désormais ton nouveau chez-toi, ton foyer ! Et...connaissant ton tempérament et ton incroyable obstination , il te faudra du temps avant d'admettre que oui. Tu es têtue comme une mule, je crois que c'est ça qui te rends si affectueuse.

_Soit. On verra ce qui va se passer, j'accepte ça, mais si MOI, malgré toutes leurs tentatives pour me faire sortir de ma coquille, JE NE VEUX PAS, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

_Eh bien...tu l'as deviné : option numéro deux. Écoute Bella, je ne veux pas faire la rabat-joie, mais toi aussi tu as droit à ta part de bonheur. Fais ce que tu veux, je t'ai assez répété que tes actions représentent ton futur. Nous en avons assez discuté toutes les deux. Et puis, Bella, je t'observe tout les jours...La façon dont tu aides ces enfants, ta façon de les regarder avec amour et tendresse, alors qu'au fond tu...es meurtrie par ton passé. Tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de les aider, eux aussi... Tu es la plus belle personne que j'aie jamais rencontré Bella. Cette famille le sait. Il est temps pour toi de partir et de créer un nouvel arbre, avec encore plus de souvenirs, de détails, d'émotions...Le changement fait du bien, mon cœur. Tu verras. Je suis sûre que tu seras heureuse.

Je fus incroyablement émue par la déclaration de Lisbeth. Je fis la seule chose qui me permettrait de commencer ce nouveau départ : la serrer dans mes bras. Je courus vers elle, franchit les mètres qui nous séparaient en une seconde, et sautais dans ses bras. « Oh chérie »murmura-t-elle. Je sentis ses larmes contre ma joue, couler lentement. Mes bras la serraient jusqu'à s'en étouffer, et elle faisait de même. Je cachais ma tête entre ses cheveux longs et volumineux, sentant son odeur de savon. J'avais l'impression d'être un bébé, serrée ainsi, ma tête enfouie dans son cou. Et je me sentais...si bien, pour une fois. Je ne voulais pas m'en aller, Liz non plus. Elle me caressait gentiment les cheveux, soufflant des ' Tu vas me manquer ' ou ' Je voudrais tellement que tu restes, ' Je veux que tu sois heureuse, ' Je ne t'oublierais jamais' ...

Je murmurais à son oreille : ' Moi non plus Liz , je ne veux pas partir. Et puis je ne vous oublierais jamais, vous le savez... Je vous écrirai chaque semaine là-bas, à... Forks . Je vous aime, Liz. '

Elle se libéra de notre éteinte et c'est là qu'elle la vit : cette petite larme à mon œil droit, la seule qui s'était échappée, que je n'avais su contenir, et qui roulait maintenant calmement sur ma joue. Elle l'effaça et embrassa ma joue : « Je t'aime aussi, Bella ».

Nous restâmes à nous regarder quelques minutes, dans cette pièce silencieuse, paisible. Et puis je me retournai et sortis de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, pour ne plus pleurer. Je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais, avant très longtemps. Je l'avais vu dans ses yeux...

_Essaie de comprendre ce que je suis devenue, ce n'était pas mon destin_  
><em>Et partout les gens me pensent, meilleure que ce que je suis<em>  
><em>Mais tu me manques, tu me manques, car j'aimais ça<em>  
><em>Car j'aimais ça, quand j'étais ailleurs. Est-ce-que tu le sais ?<em>  
><em>Savais-tu que tu ne me trouverais pas ? Tu n'a pas trouvé<em>  
><em>Est-ce-que quelqu'un s'en préoccupe ?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre un  _...le passé nous rattrape, le futur nous obsède, c'est pour ça que le présent nous échappe..._

Lisbeth Gerardy ( Ellie Goulding 'Your Song' )

Cette situation m'avait été vraiment inconfortable, et je ne n'avais pas su comment l'annoncer à Bella... Je crois que le destin a fait son lot de malheureux, et bien sûr ç'a été mon tour...

Je déglutis difficilement. Debout devant mon bureau, je regardai par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire, il ne devait pas être plus de dix-neuf heures . En ces temps à Chicago, le soleil se couchait plus rapidement, et mon cœur se serra lorsque j'ai vu la silhouette de Bella se dessiner à travers les arbres, se diriger vers la gauche, en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Je savais qu'elle devait le prendre pour aller chez elle et je m'inquiétais à cause de la noirceur du ciel. La connaissant, elle allait attirer les violeurs les plus dangereux de la ville ou avoir de multiples ennuis. Ma petite Bella...Je repensais encore à sa phrase criée avec désespoir : ' Vous n'êtes PAS ma mère ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter ? '. Bien sûr que je le savais, mais j'aurais aimé l'être, elle était si douce et gentille. Elle me rappelait ce que j'avais vécu... J'aurais aimé la soutenir tout les jours, la voir grandir, la bercer chaque nuit pour qu'elle dorme bien, lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner chaque matin au lieu du si peu de quantité de nourriture qu'elle avalait. Oh, bien sûr, j'aurais voulu être la mère de chacun de ces enfants de Bucktown, parce que je les aimais tellement...Je posais une main sur mon ventre.

Me rappeler ces larmes coulées lorsque le médecin m'avait dit que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants, m'était pénible. Suite à de nombreuses tentatives pour avoir un enfant, j'avais été le voir et c'était à ce moment qu'il avait diagnostiqué chez moi un dysfonctionnement dans mon système reproductif. Mon cœur s'était brisé à l'idée de ne pas serrer contre moi un enfant que je pourrais aimer et élever. Peu de temps après, mon fiancé me quitta.

La douleur que j'éprouvais alors fut si grande que je croyais me noyer dedans. Le temps avait passé, et j'avais décidé de devenir forte. L'idée d'aider des enfants en détresse ne cessait de revenir en moi, et petit à petit , j'étais devenue assistante sociale. Mes débuts avaient été difficiles, car je m'attachais trop aux enfants. Mon supérieur m'avait un jour dit : " Lisbeth. Tu ne dois pas trop te lier avec ces enfants. Ils viennent et ils partent. Contente-toi de les soutenir, c'est tout. Ils sont vulnérables. ". Conseil que je m'étais forcée de respecter, mais peine perdue. J'étais trop émue par leurs situations. Alors, des fois, je m'efforçais de leur offrir un petit cadeau en secret, de les faire rire, de leur glisser des sourires aimants, ceux qu'une mère pourrait faire à son enfant. C'est de ça qu'ils ont le plus besoin, de sourires. On les prend sous notre aile, on leur garantit un foyer en attendant une nouvelle famille pour eux, on se contente de les protéger, mais voilà tout. Ce qu'ils ont le plus besoin, c'était du réconfort, et ça mon supérieur ne l'avait toujours pas compris.

C'était Bella que j'affectionnais le plus, car était l'image parfaite de moi, mais plus jeune. J'avais l'impression de me voir à travers ses si beaux yeux. Mais j'avais mal pour elle lorsque je repensais aux circonstances de sa vie...Ses parents décédés dans ce terrible accident de voiture...Lorsque je l'avais découverte, à moitié morte, sur la chaise d'un parc...Lorsqu'à l'hôpital elle avait pleuré tellement fort sur mes genoux qu'on avait du lui mettre des calmants...

C'était un euphémisme et particulièrement prétentieux de dire que Bella me ressemblait. Car il était évident qu'elle était bien plus robuste , belle, intelligente, courageuse, et aimante que moi. Et tout ça seulement à dix-sept ans. Elle s'en était si bien sortie après ses problèmes d'addiction à la drogue que c'en était stupéfiant. Je crois, que tout comme moi, elle avait réalisé que la vie était précieuse et qu'il ne fallait pas la gâcher.

Je me rappelle sa première visite au centre de Bucktown. Ces gosses l'avaient tout de suite aimée... Elle leur souriait tout le temps, jouait avec eux, imitant des monstres, faisant d'horribles grimaces pour les faire arrêter de pleurer, restait des heures à leur parler,...

Elle était si patiente avec eux ! Rien ne semblait plus faire plaisir à Bella que d'aller jouer avec eux. C'était comme s'ils étaient ses seules raisons de vivre . Lorsqu'un enfant semblait plus déprimé que les autres , elle le prenait par la main et partait se promener avec lui, dans le parc derrière le centre, et elle lui demandait de lui poser les éventuelles questions que celui-ci se posait. L'enfant revenait quelques temps plus tard. Il avait l'air moins triste.

J'avais toutes les raisons de croire qu'Isabella était un ange. Un ange déchu.

Elle allait s'en aller dans trois jours. Comment allais-je, merde, annoncer ça aux gosses ? Une autre larme s'échappa de mes yeux.

Ma seule consolation était que ses futurs parents étaient au courant de sa magnifique volonté de vivre, et de son passé troublant.

Je m'assis dans mon fauteuil en cuir, tranquillement. Je me mis à penser au dernier mois, si mouvementé...

J'avais réellement besoin de reprendre mes idées et de les discipliner correctement.

Je tentais, malgré moi, de tout retracer depuis le début, mais la tâche n'était pas si simple que ça : des milliers d'images s'entreposaient les unes aux autres dans mon cerveau, et impossible de les arrêter...

Commençons par la commencement, me suis-je dit.

Le jour où on m'avait annoncé tout ça.

**Flash back**

_Il y a trois mois, Bucktown, quatorze-heure vingt-deux._

On toque à la porte de mon cabinet. Je sursaute violemment, j'étais absorbée dans le dossier d'un enfant, et je renverse mon café sur mon bureau. Heureusement, je m'en aperçois très vite et ramasse tout mes dossiers.

_Merde !jurais-je.

_Liz ? La tête d'Anthony, mon secrétaire, passa par la porte. Est-ce que ça va ?

_Oui, t'inquiète. J'ai juste renversé du café sur mon bureau, dis-je en essuyant le mieux que je pouvais avec des mouchoirs.

Il rit doucement, plaisantant sur ma maladresse habituelle. Encore un point commun avec Bella, pensais-je.

_Tu pourrais me dire la vraie raison de ta venue, si ce n'est le fait que tu te fous de moi ?m'énervais-je.

_Je voulais te prévenir que tu as un couple qui attend depuis trente minutes dans la salle d'attente. Je crois que tu as complétement zappé leur venue.

_C'est pas vrai ! C'est tout ce qui me manque ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Dis leur de venir et et présente leur mes excuses ! Anthony s'apprêtait à partir lorsque je le huais de la voix .

_Oui ?demanda-t-il

_Pendant que tu y es, rapporte moi du papier hygiénique, c'est tout collant...soupirais-je. Je l'entendis me répondre un : « Oui chef ! » tout en riant.

Il me le rapporta rapidement tandis que j'essuyai le plus vite possible mon bureau et le sol. Je jetai les papiers à la poubelle et me mis à rechercher dans mon emploi du temps le nom de mon rendez-vous, lorsque que quelqu'un toussa légèrement.

Je sursautai une nouvelle fois lorsque je me rendis compte que le couple en question attendait vaillamment, devant moi. Je me levai et leur serrai la main, espérant que celle-ci ne soit pas trop collante.

_Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Je m'excuse sincèrement pour mon retard...il faut dire que je suis totalement désordonnée, et...maladroite avec ça : j'ai renversé tout mon café sur mon bureau,souris-je.

J'étais plutôt intimidée par ce couple, ce qui ne m'était pas souvent arrivé, mais cette fois-ci je me sentais vraiment pathétique. L'homme avait des cheveux d'un blond clair, coupés court, ramenés en arrière par du gel. Son nez était fin et droit, ses yeux d'un bleu vif, et sa bouche fine. Il serrait dans sa main celle qui devait sûrement être son épouse. Elle était magnifique. Des cheveux d'un châtain foncé, des yeux brun clair, le visage en forme de cœur, elle souriait gentiment. Le couple devait avoir la quarantaine. Ils semblaient heureux et avaient des visages qui inspiraient confiance. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à leurs vêtements. Les marques n'étaient pas visibles mais c'était clair qu'ils étaient riches, vu la qualité. En tant qu'assistante sociale, il me fallait analyser leurs moindres comportements , faits et gestes. Nous parlions de la garde d'un enfant au sein d'inconnus, donc il nous fallait observer tout.

Pour l'instant, aucun comportement suspect. C'était un peu comme le boulot d'un agent de la CIA, mais en moins dangereux...

Par où commencer ?me disais-je intérieurement. Ah oui ! Leur nom... Je me fis une claque mentale avant de chercher leur dossier sur mon bureau désordonné.

_Oui...Donc Monsieur et Madame Cullen, c'est bien ça ?demandais-je, en regardant d'un œil distrait leur formulaire d'adoption.

_Exactement, répondis d'un doux ténor l'homme blond que j'identifiai comme Carlisle Cullen.

_Oui...Vous avez rempli ce formulaire il y a un mois, et vous l'avez envoyé à cette agence d'adoption, suite à quoi on vous a rappelé pour prendre rendez-vous...Vous venez de Forks, à côté de Seattle ? C'est à l'autre bout de l'Amérique !dis-je, étonnée. J'ai des contacts dans l'état de Washington, je peux vous assurer que les agences d'adoption là-bas sont très bien, mais...pourquoi en avoir choisi une à Chicago ? Cela complique les choses !remarquais-je, curieuse.

_On sait, a murmuré madame Cullen. Il y a deux mois, j'ai du me rendre à Chicago pour mon travail. Je suis décoratrice d'intérieur et je voyage beaucoup, et cette fois-ci mon mari m'avait accompagné. Un jour, un ami à nous qui avait adopté , nous avait parlé de ce centre, en disant qu'il était très bien et que les adoptions étaient plus...faciles,dit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi. Et puis, Carlisle et moi avions décidé d'aller y jeter un œil et... je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer , mais disons qu'une fois que j'ai vu la petite fermette, à Bucktown, j'ai su que je devais adopter là. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec mon instinct de mère. J'étais sûre que c'était ici le bon endroit, sourit-elle. Même si c'est énormément loin de notre endroit de résidence, je ferais de mon mieux pour que tout se passe bien.

Elle avait l'air heureuse...Je me dis qu'elle ferait une excellente mère. Je pouvais voir à son comportement qu'elle était très tendre, douce, et calme. Tout comme son mari, ils me semblaient être patients.

_Donc, je vois que vous avez deux enfants âgés respectivement de dix-sept et dix-huit ans, continuais-je, après quelques autres questions au sujet de leur formulaire d'adoption. Une fille et un garçon qui sont au lycée...Les avez-vous prévenus de votre désir d'enfant?

_Oui, répondis Esmé Cullen. Ils sont heureux pour nous, ils nous ont soutenus depuis le début. Bien sûr, la première fois qu'ils l'ont appris, ils étaient très étonnés et même choqués qu'on veuille, mon mari et moi, encore un enfant à notre âge...Mais on leur a parlé de la démarche d'une adoption. Disons que que chaque adolescent normal aurait réagi de la même manière, je pense.

_Vous pouvez me décrire leurs réactions et leurs sentiments face au fait qu'ils auront une nouvelle sœur ou un nouveau frère ?

_Et bien...Ils essaient de s'habituer à ça. On les a prévenus à l'avance du bouleversement que cela allait apporter. Ils anticipent déjà ce qui va se passer, en fait...ils ont déjà préparé ce qu'ils allaient dire, quelle attitude ils allaient adopter...Carlisle et moi-même les avons préparé à tout ça, sourit-elle.

_Je suis médecin,ajouta son mari. J'ai travaillé pendant des années dans une psychiatrie pour payer mes études...J'ai beaucoup appris là-bas, vous savez...Je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse en cas de problèmes comportementaux ou médicaux. Je suis habitué à ça. Ça fait partie de mon travail de rassurer mes patients et ...

_Oui mais, ici il s'agit d'un enfant, le coupais-je. Il parut déstabilisé, ainsi que sa femme qui avait resserré sa pogne, tandis que je continuai : Le jugement que l'on impose sur une personne dépend de sa relation avec celle-ci. Si en tant que médecin, vous avez de la facilité à communiquer et à rassurer vos patients, c'est parce que vous ne connaissez pas leur entière vie à part leur dossier médical. Dans le cas ici présent, vos jugements ne pourront être aussi clairs et logiques, car vous devrez cohabiter avec l'enfant, le chérir, prendre soin de lui. Vous serez confus.

Il baissa le regard, suivi de sa femme qui fixa un point invisible derrière mon épaule. Je les rassurai :

_Excusez-moi de ma brutalité. Mais c'est mon travail que d'émettre mon opinion, et de vous juger. Je sais à quel point cette situation doit être nouvelle pour vous, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : si je peux vous donner un conseil, c'est de vous détendre et d'agir comme vous le faites d'habitude. Alors..., repris-je , en observant leurs mines crispées se détendre, j'aimerais vous poser une question très importante. Elle déterminera toute la démarche suivante. Alors...quel type d'enfant avez-vous songé jusque maintenant ?

Le couple Cullen se regarda dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Je crois que c'était parce qu'au fond d'eux, ils s'étaient préparés à la question, mais ne savaient pas quand cela allait leur tomber dessus. J'avais droit à ce genre de réaction une dizaine de fois par jour. C'était un grand pas que d'adopter, et un autre encore plus grand que de s'y habituer.

Ce fut Carslisle Cullen qui prit la parole :

_Nous avions d'abord réfléchi à adopter un petit bébé, ou un enfant...Puis...on s'est rendus compte qu'il fallait qu'on soit honnêtes envers nous-mêmes : j'ai quarante-neuf ans et ma femme quarante-cinq. J'aimerais de tout mon cœur avoir un petit enfant dont je pourrais m'occuper, et je le ferais très bien, mais...je ne crois pas que Esmé et moi ayons beaucoup d'énergie à revendre. Enfin, j'espère que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire...murmura-t-il.

_Oui. C'est très franc de votre part de me l'avoir dit. Donc...cela signifie que vous voudriez d'un enfant plus âgé ?dis-je en triturant mon stylo du bout des doigts.

_Oui, répondit-il.

_Une préférence pour le sexe ?

_Non.

_À...à peu près quel âge ?demandais-je.

Oh, je savais fichtrement la réponse. Je la sentais qui venait, la menace. Elle rôdait, elle rôdait, au-dessus de ma tête...

_Entre seize et dix-huit ans.

Il n'y avait qu'une **seule** personne entre seize et dix-huit ans dans le centre...

_Trois semaines plus tard..._

_Allo ? répondit une voix à travers le combiné téléphonique.

_Oui , Monsieur et Madame Cullen ?

_Non, c'est leur fille à l'appareil. Je vais vous passer mon père. Voilà, aurevoir.

_Aurevoir. Mr Cullen ?

_Oui ?

_Bonjour, c'est Lisbeth Gerardy, de l'agence d'adoption.

_Oh, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

_Très bien, merci. Et vous ?

_ Pareillement, je vous remercie.

_Voilà, je voulais vous dire que votre dossier d'adoption a été retenu...

_Oh mon dieu...

_ Je vais vous expliquer la procédure habituelle : il faudra que l'on se fixe un rendez-vous pour se rencontrer, afin que je puisse observer votre lieu de vie et déterminer si l'enfant y sera bien. Ensuite, je devrais interroger une personne proche de vous, pour le questionner au sujet de votre famille. Suite à cela, je vous appellerais pour vous annoncer si oui ou non votre dossier est toujours en lice. Et puis...je vous reverrais, et je vous..présenterais votre nouvel enfant.

_...

_Monsieur Cullen ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

_Je...je...Merci ! Oh mon dieu, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ma joie...je vous remercie infiniment...

-Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est grâce à vous seuls...

_Il y a deux mois. Dimanche après-midi, Forks, seize heures une._

Je contemple bouche bée la villa devant moi. Maison magnifique, grande, spacieuse, parfaite pour...un enfant. Ces gens me paraissent de plus en plus parfaits...Je soupirais de mécontentement envers moi-même. Je ne pouvais rien faire en tant qu'assistante sociale. Mon patron m'avait dit de ne pas m'attacher, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi.

Je garais ma voiture louée et sonnai à la porte. Un garçon aux boucles blondes m'ouvrit la porte, souriant légèrement. Les yeux et les cheveux de son père, le même air attendrissant de sa mère...

_Bonjour. Vous êtes Lisbeth Gerardy ?sourit-il. Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il m'ouvrit la porte en disant : entrez, je vous en prie.

Je remarquais ses manières polies et ses sourires discrets. Il avait la même beauté naturelle de ses parents, le même regard sincère.

_Tu dois être Jasper, n'est-ce pas ? Ravie de te rencontrer.

_Moi de même !Donnez-moi votre veste, faites comme chez vous. Mes parents sont au salon, je vous y emmène.

_Oh! D'accord, souris-je ,tandis qu'il me débarrassait de ma veste en laine bleu.

Il accrocha celle-ci à un porte-manteau en fer et je le suivis dans un couloir grand et lumineux, tapissé en beige crème et aux murs du même ton mais plus clair. Nous arrivâmes dans l'immense salon au parquet en bois.

J'inspectai la pièce du regard. Elle était grande, bien sûr, dans les tons beige clair et beige foncé. Des bougies étaient transposées un peu partout, ainsi des grands vases fleuris, des petits objets décoratifs africains, et des tableaux magnifiques étaient accrochés aux murs. J'en identifiai un comme un lac de Forks que j'avais vu en carte postale dans un de ces nombreux magasins de souvenirs tout au long de mon chemin. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvaient deux canapés d'un vert très clair ainsi qu'une table en verre d'où reposaient des tulipes rouges. Le couple Cullen était devant moi, accompagnés par ce qui me semblait être leur fille. Magnifique comme son frère, bien entendu. Des cheveux blond un peu plus foncés que son frère tombaient en somptueuses boucles sur ses épaules. Les yeux bruns et le corps élancé et svelte, elle les avait obtenus de sa mère. Elle souriait gentiment, à côté se son père. Je sentis Jasper s'asseoir dans un des canapés.

_Bonjour !, dis-je, en serrant les mains respectives de Carlisle et d'Esmé Cullen, ainsi que de leur fille Rosalie. Je me rendis compte que ses parents avaient dit la même chose que moi en même temps.

_Asseyez-vous ,je vous en prie, chantonna Esmé Cullen. Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que le voyage ne vous a pas été trop pénible ?

_Je vais très bien, merci, répondis-je en m'asseyant. Le voyage était agréable, bien qu'assez long, je dois dire. Mais je dois avouer qu'en voyant Forks, j'ai mieux compris votre désir d'habiter dans un endroit si éloigné : j'ai eu l'impression qu'il émane de cet endroit tant de sérénité et de calme que je m'y sens comme chez moi. Oh, et puis toute cette verdure, cette beauté naturelle, ces montagnes, ces rivières, ces forêts,...rigolais-je de mon propre babillage.

_Nous savons ce que vous voulez dire, sourit Carlisle. Dommage que le temps soit aussi mauvais par ici...soupira-t-il.

_Pareil qu'à Chicago ! Vous avez toujours habité ici ?demandais-je.

_Non, répondit-il. Avant j'exerçais le même travail mais à Los Angeles. Ça fait bientôt dix ans que nous avons déménagé à Forks.

_Et bien dis donc, ça a du faire beaucoup de changements pour vous de déménager de L.A jusqu'ici ! C'est totalement différent !m'étonnais-je.

_Oh ça oui !rit Esmé. Il y a tout qui a changé , pas seulement la localisation, mais aussi au niveau culturel, touristique, et puis...les gens sont l'opposé de ceux à Los Angeles !

_Excusez-moi, mais pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous avez déménagé ? Vous aviez beaucoup plus d'avantages à vivre là-bas plutôt qu'ici...

_Oui, c'est vrai...mais nous n'étions pas très heureux, Esmé et moi. Les enfants avaient sept et huit ans, et c'était assez dangereux pour eux, à cause du nombre de personnes vivants là-bas et de la chaleur suffocante. Et puis, les gens à Los Angeles n'étaient pas souvent...sympathiques. Ma femme et moi, nous sommes plutôt des personnes très calmes. Alors déménager à Forks et sa tranquillité était un vrai bonheur pour nous. L.A était trop bruyant, trop vivant, trop..fatiguant, en quelque sorte. Certes, il ne fait pas très beau ici, mais les gens sont très chaleureux, et puis, il n'y a pas de pollution, de bruits inutiles, juste l'air frais. C'est ce qui nous a attirés.

_Je comprends...Et sinon, vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes particuliers depuis...?

_Non, pas que je sache. Les enfants se comportent bien, leur lycée est chouette, et ils ont beaucoup d'amis d'après ce que je sais. N'est-ce pas, les enfants ?

_Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur.

_Parfait...,notais-je dans mon carnet. Esmé Cullen se leva tout d'un coup en s'écriant :

« J'avais complètement oublié ! Que je suis sotte, j'ai totalement oublié de vous demander si vous vouliez du thé ou du café ou autre chose, Mme Gerardy ?

_Vous pouvez m'appeler Lisbeth, vous savez. Je voudrais bien un café, merci beaucoup.

_Je vous en prie, je vous apporte ça tout de suite, Lisbeth.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard où je leur posai plusieurs questions, comme par exemple s'ils avaient parlé de leur désir d'enfant aux autorités centrales communautaires, depuis combien de temps ils étaient mariés ,et enfin s'ils avaient fait leur cycle de préparation ,organisé par leur commune. Donc si un juge de la jeunesse les avait jugés qualifiés et aptes pour pouvoir adopter. Ils devaient donc disposer des qualités socio-psychologiques nécessaires.

Je fus surprise de savoir que oui. Ils étaient vraiment très préparés à ça.

Je posai aussi quelques questions à Rosalie et Jasper, pour savoir s'ils s'étaient vraiment bien préparé à cette adoption, s'ils étaient consentants, comment ils s'étaient habitués à Forks, comment les habitants les avaient accueillis, etc...

Ils me répondirent avec toute franchise que oui, leurs parents avaient vraiment insisté pour savoir s'ils étaient prêts à ça, qu'ils pouvaient renoncer s'ils ne l'étaient pas, mais au final ils s'étaient faits à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau membre dans la famille. Rosalie ajouta qu'elle avait toujours voulu d'une sœur, « un peu de présence féminine » comme elle le disait, car sa mère travaillait tout le temps, et son père aussi, donc elle n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de parler en famille. Elle m'étonna lorsqu'elle ajouta : « J'ai toujours souhaité m'occuper de quelqu'un...comme si c'était mon enfant. Je veux dire, je crois que j'ai...beaucoup d'amour à revendre, en quelque sorte. ». Jasper quant à lui s'était contenté de me répondre : « J'ai totalement confiance en mes parents. S'ils veulent un enfant, c'est leur choix, je crois que je ne me permettrais pas de les décevoir, et puis cela ne me dérange pas. J'essayerais de tout mon cœur d'être un bon frère... ».

Décidément, non seulement ils étaient beaux, mais ils étaient aussi riches, avaient une magnifique maison dans une magnifique petite ville et de magnifiques enfants biens élevés...Il restait bien la question du ' si les parents auront assez de temps pour s'occuper de cet enfant ?' , mais là elle ne se posait pas : non seulement ce n'était **plus** un enfant, mais en plus de ça, celui-ci aurait de charmants protecteurs pour veiller sur lui...

Le temps passa vite. Je quittai le seuil de la villa Cullen à dix-sept heure cinquante-deux ( j'avais regardé ma montre ), en les remerciant du café et en leur disant qu'à part le témoignage d'un proche, il ne restait pas grand chose à part attendre...Je partis un sourire aux lèvres, mais les émotions chamboulées.

Mon sourire disparut une fois dans la voiture.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'ai serré les poings autour du volant, d'une soudaine férocité qui m'était inconnue. Posant ma tête sur celui-ci, j'ai soupiré. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait, bon sang ?

Pourquoi étais-je si énervée...?

La réponse fusa dans mon crâne, me renfonçant dans ma colère : « Parce que tu sais que c'est de Bella qu'il s'agit, parce que tu sais qu'il faudra que tu lui en parles à ton retour mais que tu n'en as absolument aucune envie et que tu ne pourras pas supporter sa colère, parce que tu sais que tu ne peux rien, rien, rien faire pour elle, et finalement, parce que tu as conscience que tu t'es trop attachée à elle, et que tu es jalouse de ce couple qui l'air d'être parfait et qui a tout ce dont tu a toujours rêvé d'avoir... ».

Je démarrai en trombe direction mon hôtel, furieuse de ma lâcheté.

_Mercredi matin, dix heures trente, Port Angeles..._

_Alors ? Dites-moi, connaissez-vous bien les Cullen ?

_Oh, oui. Carlisle Cullen travaille avec moi depuis dix ans maintenant à l'hôpital. C'est un très bon médecin, vous savez. Il aime beaucoup son travail ,dit le docteur Gerandy.

_Voulez-vous dire par là qu'il travaille plus qu'il n'est avec sa famille? Vous pensez que son métier pourrait poser quelques problèmes face à son adoption ?

_Qu..Quoi ? Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Il essaye à chaque fois de prendre le plus de congés possible, mais je veux dire qu'il est toujours plein d'énergie, il est motivé. Il aime beaucoup son métier, mais sa famille est clairement plus importante, et vous savez, je trouve que c'est un homme très bien, je veux dire, il a quitté Los Angeles pour venir s'installer lui et sa famille dans une petite ville minuscule...C'est très respectable, c'est pour ça que les habitants de Forks l'ont tout de suite aimé, et...Enfin, je...

_Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais vous semblez très nerveux. Y aurait-il par hasard quelque chose dont vous me souhaiteriez parler ?remarquais-je en voyant son front se perler de sueur.

_Non, enfin, oui je suis très tressé, parce que j'ai peur de dire quelque chose de travers qui pourrait tout gâcher, et Carlisle est un homme très bien et...je ne sais pas trop quoi dire...j'ai un peu peur...

_Peur de quoi ?dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

_Enfin, que...dire des choses que je pense et que vous les interprétiez mal...oh excusez-moi, je ne veux pas dire par là que vous êtes incompétente, c'est juste...oh, je suis terrifié, je dois l'admettre, je ne sais pas comment dire ça...bégaya le docteur Gerandy.

_Calmez-vous, Mr Gerandy. Buvez un peu d'eau et respirez un bon coup. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vous me cachiez quelque chose, si ?

_Non ! Je ne vous cache rien !s'écria-t-il. Se rendant compte de son excès de réaction, il bus son verre d'eau avec rapidité et souffla un bon coup. Vous savez, continua-t-il, Carlsile Cullen n'est pas seulement un bon médecin, mais c'est aussi un bon père. Nombre de fois j'ai du lui demander conseil à propos de mes enfants, et ceux-ci ont toujours été efficaces. Et puis, c'est un très bon ami, et...c'est un homme de confiance, on peut tout lui dire, il est très calme et posé, et il vous écoute beaucoup. Sa patiente et sa dévotion sont des qualités qu'il met toujours à votre profit. Voilà.

_Okay, très bien Mr Gerandy, dis-je en mettant ma veste.

_C'est tout ?

_Et bien..oui...? Vous êtes soulagé on dirait !

_Heu...je vais être honnête avec vous : je le suis. Vous êtes une femme très stressante vous savez et...oh non! Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Cela n'avait rien avoir avec vous ! Je voulais juste dire que...

_Il y a une semaine. Chez les Cullen. Dix-huit heures trente-neuf._

**( Ecoutez , je vous en prie... : Lili – Aaron )**

Mon cœur bat vraiment très fort, et mes mains sont moites. En faisant cela, j'allais dire adieu à Bella, celle que j'avais vu grandir et s'épanouir. En sortant cette photo d'elle prise à son insu, j'allais devoir lui dire au revoir à jamais. Pour toujours. En défroissant ce bout de papier, je dévoilais ma source de bonheur quotidienne, et je donnais une partie de ma vie, de mon âme.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Voulais-je qu'elle soit heureuse ? Bien sûr que je voulais...

_Je...je...vous présente Isabella Swan. Elle a dix-sept ans. C'est elle que vous allez..adopter.

Esmé prit la petite photo, et murmura ' Oh mon dieu...' suivi de son mari qui serra ses épaules. Ils se prirent dans leur bras et je crois que j'entendis un petit sanglot et quelques phrases comme ' Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça..., Moi aussi chérie...'. Ils passèrent la photo à leurs enfants. J'entendis leurs exclamations, je sentis leurs sourires, leur bonheur. ' Elle est si belle...'. Oh oui , **si** belle.

Mais je regardais par terre, sans dire mot. La nuit dernière, je n'avais pas fermé les yeux, je m'étais contentée de répéter ces quelques mots, ces quelques phrases, je me disais il faut que tu sois forte Liz, il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient pleurer, tu n'as jamais pleuré, tu te tiendras droite, tu seras muette, sèche.

Mais je mettais soudain arrêtée de fixer le plafond, me roulant en boule dans les couvertures...Je ne veux pas dormir, je ne veux pas la perdre, pas elle...

Et là, j'étais assise dans le même canapé blanc-vert, à observer leurs tapis, les jambes et les pieds collés l'un à l'autre, les mains serrées si fort que j'en avais des jointures blanches. Je pinçais mes lèvres. Je ne voulais pas les voir, eux leur bonheur blessant, sachant que c'en était fini pour moi, qui fallait que je la laisse s'envoler...

Ma douleur était si forte. J'ai fermé les yeux un instant.

_Lisbeth ? Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez l'air pâle.

_C'est toujours dur de laisser partir quelqu'un que vous avez vu grandir, murmurais-je.

Soulevant la tête pour souder mon regard aux leurs , je leur dis, ce que je redoutais le plus : Il faut que vous sachiez que Bella, c'est comme ça qu'elle aime que l'on l'appelle, a eu beaucoup de problèmes.

_Quel genre...de problèmes ?chuchota Rosalie.

Je soufflai, ou plutôt je haletai, et après un long moment , je parlais enfin :

_Le passé de Bella a été très , très dur. Elle a perdu ses parents il y a cela six ans, dans un accident de voiture. Elle n'avait que onze ans, elle ne s'en ai jamais remis. Elle n'avait aucune famille, et on l'as placée dans un orphelinat. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement, mais elle a fuguée, et un jour je l'ai trouvée sur un banc dans un parc , en plein hiver, à Chicago. Il faisait moins vingt degrés, et elle était sur le point de mourir. Je l'ai amenée à l'hôpital où on l'a guérie et je lui ai longuement parlée, et elle st venue s'installer au centre de Bucktown , avec d'autres orphelins...Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, elle pleurait tout le temps, elle était très violente aussi, elle brisait tout...Je me rappelle...je me rappelle qu'elle refusait l'aide de tout le monde, elle passait des heures à rester dans le noir, sans prononcer un mot. Bref, ais-je soupiré , elle a grandi et son état a empiré. Bella ne revenait pas , des fois, dormir au centre. Un des surveillants a fini par découvrir de la drogue et de l'alcool dans sa chambre...On l'a emmenée dans un centre de désintoxication pendant six mois. Après...elle allait un peu mieux, mais son état était toujours grave. Très grave. A ce moment là, elle avait quatorze ans. Mais...il m'a semblé, que , des fois, elle faisait des efforts...Elle a énormément aidé les enfants au centre. Malgré ce qu'elle a vécu, je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'elle ne voulait pas que les gosses souffrent, alors elle les aidait.

J'ai regardé les Cullen dans les yeux. Ils étaient pétrifiés. Une étrange sensation de satisfaction malsaine s'insinua dans mon esprit. Eux qui étaient si parfaits, si beaux, sauraient-ils faire abstraction de son passé tumultueux et lui offrir du bonheur, ou simplement regretter tout...?

?

_Continuez,souffla Jasper.

Je rebaissai la tête. Redire tout ça remontait la douleur, comme du vomi dans la gorge. Ce n'était pas très agréable.

_C'est comme si Bella mettait toute son énergie dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, des fois on ne l'entendait pas parler pendant des semaines, elle se contentait de hocher la tête. Elle m'aidait toujours pour un quelconque travail, elle jardinait, cuisinait, récitait parfois des histoires aux enfants pour les endormir,...ça lui est déjà arrivé de dormir avec eux parce qu'ils avaient peur. En tout cas, elle ne restait plus dans l'état d'apathie comme avant, et c'était très rassurant, d'après le psychiatre du centre. Vous savez, et je souris à ce souvenir, la chose qui me marquera toujours, c'était que lorsqu'elle voyait qu'il y avait un enfant malheureux, elle l'emmenait se promener dans le parc derrière le centre, et plus tard ils revenaient. Je lui demandais ce qu'ils avaient fait parce que l'enfant avait l'air moins triste , alors elle me répondait : je répondais à ses questions et je lui souriais, parfois un sourire peut faire la différence tu sais, elle murmurait. Quand j'y repense, je me dis qu'elle a plus aidé que s'être faite aidée. Petit à petit, je l'ai soutenue, et on est devenus très proches. J'étais comme sa meilleure amie, elle disait, un peu comme sa mère aussi. Maintenant ce sera à votre tour alors, Esmé.

Je la regardai alors. Elle avait l'air confuse.

_Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, marmonnais-je. Pas en tant qu'assistante sociale, mais en tant que femme. Je considère Bella comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eue. Elle m'as appris beaucoup de choses, malgré son jeune âge, et je l'ai aidée à continuer sa vie. Elle ne le montre pas, mais elle est si vulnérable et si sensible que l'on dirait encore un bébé...Je regrette infiniment qu'elle parte, et les enfants de Bucktown aussi, mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle a fait sourire les autres, elle les a fait espérer aussi, ainsi que moi. Ce dont j'ai tellement peur en fait, c'est de vous la confier et que j'apprenne qu'elle a encore un peu plus sombré. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Alors...s'il vous plaît...je vous en prie...prenez soin d'elle, parce qu'elle le mérite.

Je soupirais une énième fois avant de terminer :

_Je ne devrais habituellement pas faire de note personnelle, mais j'estime que vous deviez savoir à quel point je l'aime. Sur ce, il me faut savoir une chose de façon malpolie : voulez-vous encore l'adopter, en sentez-vous capables?

_Oui !s'écria Esmé.

Sa voix me fit sursauter !

_Vraiment ?

_Mais bien sûr que oui!s'indigna-t-elle. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai l'impression que vous me considérez comme une mauvaise mère ! Peu importe les souffrances que Bella a vécues, je la considère déjà comme ma fille biologique et je serais toujours là pour elle, je l'aimerais toujours, ainsi que chaque membre dans cette famille ! N'est-ce pas ?

_Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur.

_Très bien, excusez-moi Madame Cullen , c'est très dur pour moi aussi...

Suite à cela, je leur expliquai la procédure, et leur donnai rendez-vous pour rencontrer Bella. Ils parurent très, très heureux, comme si ce qui s'était passé il y a cinq minutes ne s'était pas passé...

Quel couple étrange. Mystique. Gentils. Ou peut-être tendres ?...

_Aujourd'hui, dans mon bureau, à Chicago._

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Je me rappelle encore de la colère de Bella, quand je lui ai dit qu'elle allait se faire adopter, et que je lui cachais ça depuis trois mois, que je n'osais pas lui dire par peur de la perdre, elle m'avait répondu t'allais me le dire à la dernière minute c'est ça, je ne suis pas à toi, je ne suis pas un objet,...

' Je suis incroyablement désolée. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Je croyais... Bella. J'ai conscience de ta douleur, je... ' , avais-je dit, elle avait hurlé 'Arrêtez votre baratin, Lisbeth ! Vous ne savez rien ! '

Mais maintenant je sais qu'elle est forte, et qu'elle va mieux, bien qu'elle m'en veuille encore un tout petit peu, je le sens. Mais c'est ma Bella, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait mourir. Elle existe toujours, elle est toujours envie, seulement elle sourira peut-être, elle pleurera peut-être, quelque part d'autre dans ce pays, mais là je ne le saurais pas.

Elle est encore là, mais plus ici...

Sur ces paroles, je souris.

**Voilà les Amigoooos ! Fin du chapitre un ! Celui d'avant n'était pas réellement un chapitre, disons que c'était pour moi un « amuse-gueule » :D**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu, mais je suis désolée d'avoir tardé dans mon chapitre : il était très important pour la suite, et comme nous sommes en vacances, je n'étais pas très motivée. De plus, j'ai tapé très vite, donc si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, PARDONNEZ MOI ! :)**

**Je suis trèèèèèèèèèès contente de voir qu'il y ait tellement de gens qui ont mis mon hisoire en Alert ou en histoire favorite ! THANK YOU ! Je prierais pour vous ! Que Dieu vous bénissssssseee ! 8-) Désolée je suis très folle, faudra vous habituer ! XD**

**Petit spoiler pour la suite : Bella rencontre papa et maman Cullen, range ses affaires, démarre et pars à Forks, rencontre JUSTE Rose et Jazz, et puis dort...:) :) !**


	3. Chapter 3

(Je vous prie, écoutez cette magnifique mélodie, vous comprendrez Bella...Un petit clic sur Youtube ça ne fait pas de mal -Agnes Obel - Philharmonics )

On nous disait il faut que vous soyez sages, vous verrez, vous serez bientôt heureux..., à l'orphelinat. Je me souviens avoir marché dans les couloirs sombres, poussiéreux, senti mes pieds craquer sur le bois. J'entendais des pleurs d'enfant dans quelques pièces aux alentours, je voulais aller les voir, les réconforter, mais mes pieds en décidaient autrement. Ici, personne ne se parlait et l'on ne parlait à personne. Il faisait froid la nuit, mes mains tremblaient, je regardais le plafond, je pleurais, je finissais par m'endormir tellement je n'avais plus de forces.

A côté de moi dormaient deux autres enfants. La chambre n'était pas très grande, elle devait faire 10 ou 12 mètres carré, il y avait un lit superposé et un lit tout seul. Je dormais dans un petit coin de la pièce, dans le petit lit. Les couvertures sentaient le savon, elles étaient grosses, bien chaudes, mais c'est comme si j'avais toujours froid, partout où j'allais, chaque membre de mon corps grelottait. Peut-être étais-ce la peur ou je ne sais quoi ? C'est comme si tout était mort chez moi, absolument tout. J'étais un fantôme, je ne faisais que pleurer. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui m'était arrivé, je n'oubliais rien, c'était comme si je revivais tout plus intensément...

Les deux autres enfants qui dormaient à côté de moi étaient des enfants du même âge, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient perdu de parent, ils logeaient là parce que leur famille était incapable de s'occuper d'eux.

Qu'est-ce qui était pire, de vivre en sachant que vous souffrez du manque d'amour de vos parents, les quitter parce qu'ils sont incapables de vous aimer correctement, ou être heureuse mais perdre vos parents et vouloir crever à tel point que cela vous faisait mal ?

De continuer de vivre dans la douleur sachant que les seules personnes dont vous avez besoin sont là mais ne peuvent pas vous approcher, ou de continuer de vivre dans la culpabilité parce que vous vous dites que c'est de votre faute s'ils sont morts ?

Provisoirement, j'avais arrêté l'école. J'étais seule, toute seule, à passer mes journées dans ma chambre, ou à la cafétéria de l'orphelinat, ou dans l'arrière-cour sur la balançoire, me balançant pendant des heures.

Mais le temps fut venu, un jour, où on m'y obligea à y aller. Je pleurais, je pleurais, je pleurais, non je ne veux pas y aller disais-je, je ne veux voir personne, laissez-moi tranquille, je veux être seule, toute seule...

Je me rappelle de ce jour à la rentrée, tout le monde était au courant pour mes parents, je passais dans les couloirs ils m'observaient, chuchotaient, me fixaient intensément. Toute cette pitié...c'était juste insupportable . J'avais cru exploser de rage, de douleur, de peine, d'incompréhension...Je me souviens avoir tremblé si fort qu'on en aurait dit des convulsions, parfois. Je transpirais beaucoup, je me retournais parce que je sentais qu'on me regardait derrière mon dos, tout le monde se taisait...

On venait me voir pour me présenter des condoléances, chaque professeur me disait Bella, reste un peu, je voudrais te parler, après le cours. Encore je sentais les bruits de fond, ces petits bruits, tels ceux des mouches. Je voulais les écraser, leur crier taisez-vous, arrêtez de me fixer, je veux disparaître, je veux fondre comme la neige, m'incruster dans la terre, ne jamais réapparaître.

Mais je ne répondais même pas, je me taisais, je n'avais plus la force; de bouger, de respirer, de parler, de vivre tout simplement. Comme si on m'avait roulé dessus avec un tracteur géant.

J'entendais le prof me dire qu'il était sincèrement désolé pour moi et que cela ne faisait rien si j'avais du retard dans certaines branches, il se chargerait de me trouver un professeur particulier, gratuitement. J'observais les premiers flocons tomber sur la ville de Chicago, on était à la mi-novembre. Je m'en foutais des cours, des devoirs, j'en avais rien à foutre des chiffres et des lettres que je voyais, tout était fini pour moi, j'écoutais rien au cours, je me taisais et je fixais ma trousse.

Parfois mon voisin me donnait un coup de coude, parce que le prof m'avait posé une question et que je n'avais pas entendu, je répondais 'j'ai pas entendu', il soupirait en murmurant ' je vous en prie Miss Swan, faites un petit effort...'.

Mais voilà, des efforts je voulais pas en faire, je voulais crever, ou simplement me cacher pour ne plus jamais être retrouvée. Au fond de mon armoire à l'orphelinat, il y avait une autre ouverture, un petit trou dans la face arrière, quand je mettais mon doigt dedans, et bien cela s'ouvrait, il y avait un petit espace, assez grand pour que je m'y cache . D'ailleurs je m'étais souvent interrogée sur cette armoire, si grande, et pourtant lorsqu'on l'ouvrait, elle était petite. Je m'étais dit elle doit sûrement cacher quelque chose, avec son air imposant, elle prend tellement de place...

Toutes les nuits je faisais des cauchemars, souvent les mêmes, parfois différents, mais qui avaient tous le même thème récurrent : le décès de mes parents. Une fois je les voyais souriants, au bord d'un lac, ils rigolaient, je m'approchais d'eux, je leur parlais mais ils ne me répondaient pas, ils fixaient l'eau, et tout d'un coup, main dans la main, ils sautaient dans le lac. Ils n'en ressortaient plus. Je criais, je criais, mais rien ne se passait, alors j'entrais dans l'eau à mon tour, mais je ne sentais rien, et c'est à cet instant que je découvrais que mon corps était transparent, j'étais un fantôme.

Une autre fois je voyais mes parents dans la voiture, accélérer sur la route , si vite... et puis au moment ou ils percutaient un arbre, j'entendais ma mère hurler si fort que j'en avais encore des vibrations dans les oreilles lorsque je me réveillais, en sueur.

Quel genre de cauchemars étaient-ce ? A quel point pouvaient-ils détruire la vie d'une gamine de onze ans ? Aujourd'hui même je n'arrête pas de me répéter que ce ne sont pas des choses qu'un enfant aurait du vivre, il ne comprend pas, personne n'est là pour l'aider, le soutenir, ce ne sont pas des choses pour les enfants, je suis trop jeune pour avoir vécu ça, pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi...

Dites-moi, Dieu, Dit-moi, toi, grand créateur du monde, qu'ai-je fait de **si mal** pour que tu m'enlèves mes parents, mon insouciance, mon bonheur, ma joie, ma vie, mes souvenirs, ma force, mon énergie, mes espoirs, mes rêves, mon sourire, les couleurs sur mon visage, les étincelles dans mes yeux, mon âme.

Tout.

Je hais encore aujourd'hui repenser à tout cela, car je le ressens encore, mais au fond de moi, j'essaie de me le cacher.

A chaque fois que j'y reviens, ici, devant eux, devant leurs corps, là ou la terre et leurs cercueils les protège de tout, là où je sens leurs âmes me caresser la peau car je sais qu'ils sont près de moi, je suis à la fois meurtrie et heureuse. Papa, Maman, dis-je à voix haute, vous me manquez. Je revois ton sourire si doux maman, et toi papa, tes fossettes. J'entends encore vos voix , je me souviens de vos mimiques et de vos gestes... Où êtes-vous ? J'ai tellement besoin de vous, je vous aime si fort, revenez-moi, je veux vous revoir... Est-ce que vous allez bien? Est-ce que vous êtes dans un endroit paisible ? Est-ce que vous pouvez me voir, m'entendre, me toucher, me sentir ...?

Je chasse mes larmes d'un revers de main, et dépose deux bouquets, semblables, sur les deux tombes. Je les ai faits moi-même, tentant de me rappeler des cours de jardinage que ma mère me donnait ; elle adorait passer des heures dans son jardin à soigner ses fleurs, une par une, comme si c'était des enfants, elle leur procurait énormément de patience. Elle avait le plus beau jardin que l'on ait jamais vu...

Après sa mort, j'ai lentement, difficilement essayé de me mettre moi aussi au jardinage, j'aidais Lisbeth au centre, me renseignait sur telle ou telle fleur, les plantait, prenait soin d'eux...

Chaque fleur, je les avais choisies prudemment, sûrement, je savais que quelque part en haut, ma mère les verrait et saurait ce qu'elles représentent. L'absinthe pour la peine de cœur , l'asphodèle bleue et blanche pour l'abandon du cœur, de la solitude, l'aster blanche pour la fidélité éternelle. Beaucoup de myosotis, pour la peur d'être oublié, de l'amour sincère, l'inquiétude de ne plus être aimé et du souvenir fidèle , le sauge rouge comme pour dire ' je suis vôtre pour toujours ', quelques roses bleues splendides ( les préférées de maman ) pour la patience, l'attente de l'impossible, l'espoir éternel, le mystère. Et enfin j'avais refermé le bouquet par quelques lianes de saule, arbre qui signifiera éternellement le deuil.

Deux bouquets exactement pareils, glissés sur ces pierres grises.

Dans mon dernier sanglot, j'ai murmuré, Adieu.

Je dois vous quitter vous aussi, mais vous resterez partout près de moi, dans mon cœur, à jamais, et je reviendrais pour déposer deux nouveaux bouquets...

(Ecoutez...Antonio Pinto - Ausencia Praia (À Deriva Theme)

Ce fut le soleil qui me réveilla le lendemain matin. Il dérangea ma plénitude, et bientôt il dérangea aussi mes paupières engourdies. Une petite vague de chaleur se répandit sur mon visage, comme si quelqu'un passait une main dessus. Je me levais. Il faisait beau à Chicago...Le soleil devait faire son apparition le jour où j'étais le moins heureuse. Fatiguée, je ramassais mes vêtements jetés au sol, sales, et les prit avec moi dans la salle de bain de ma minuscule chambre.

L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles douloureux, et me rendit moins stressée...Dans quelques heures, j'allais rencontrer mes nouveaux tuteurs...

Douchée, habillée, je regardai l'heure. Bien. J'avais du temps devant moi. Nous étions en plein mois d'août et j'avais fait la grasse matinée, épuisée de tout ce que j'avais vécu hier, l'annonce de mon départ aux enfants, leur tristesse dans les yeux...Je refusai de penser à tout cela maintenant. Pas la peine que j'assombrisse encore plus mon moral par tout ce dégueulis de souffrance ; j'en éprouvais déjà assez au fond de moi.

J'avais surtout eu peur d'être en retard, car, même si je détestais l'idée de les rencontrer et de voir leurs visages souriants, j'avais toujours été ponctuelle. Avec le temps j'avais appris que cela ne servait à rien à se mentir à soi-même, ni de fuir son destin. Je n'avais pas le choix : je devais les suivre, même si ça me faisait chier.

En attendant l'heure fatidique, je me mis à faire le ménage dans la chambre. Il était grand temps que je me mette à faire mes valises, dure vérité, un nouveau choc à mon cœur.

Bouger, faire autre chose que me lamenter sur moi-même, éviter de penser à toute cette situation,...tout ça me faisait du bien. J'avais assez de problèmes à régler, et le simple fait d'y penser et de me rendre compte à **quel point** ils étaient nombreux, ça me donnait envie de gerber. Pitié...Finissons-en vite...

J'enlevai toutes les photos famille que j'avais, et les mis dans une pochette plastique, cachai mes objets précieux dans une grande poche, pliai mes vêtements ( pas très nombreux ) soigneusement au fond de ma valise,rangeai mes rares accessoires dans un coffret en bois que ma mère m'avait offerte, et toutes mes affaires de bain et d'hygiène, dans une sacoche . Quant à mes chaussures, elles furent emballées soigneusement dans un sac et au fond de ma valise.

Avec soupir je pris aussi ma trousse ainsi que du papier ( pour écrire à Liz et les autres ) et toutes mes fournitures scolaires, au cas où dans ce trou appelé Forks, ils auraient – par un sacré hasard- les mêmes livres.

Bien sûr, je gardai ma brosse à dents et mon dentifrice avec quelques paires de vêtements à mettre les jours suivants ,ainsi que mes éternelles converse noires...

Ils restaient encore quelques trucs. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de choses à moi. La plupart des choses qui m'appartenaient avaient été vendues aux enchères, tandis que l'immense fortune que j'avais possédée alors se retrouvait dans mon compte bancaire. Compte bancaire qui ne sera débloqué avant mes dix-huit ans.

J'ai lancé un dernier regard à ma chambre avant de sortir. Précipitamment. Tandis que je sortais du centre, j'ai senti un vent glacial me percuter de plein fouet, me taper dans le visage, faisant voltiger mes cheveux de tout côtés. J'ai regardé l'heure et je suis restée debout à côté de l'arrêt de bus. Bordel. J'avais une énorme boule , gigantesque, au fond du ventre. J'avais mal, je savais bien que ce n'était que psychologique en fait, mais j'étais sûre que si je me cachais, si je m'endormais dans mon lit, ou simplement m'allongeais dans celui-ci, tout irait beaucoup mieux.

Peut-être même aurais-je pu appeler Liz et lui dire que je me sentais nauséeuse, probablement me laisserait-elle me reposer quelques heures, quelques jours au mieux...Je me mis à marcher à reculons, à mettre mon plan à exécution, lorsque je me rendis compte que tout ça était débile. Bon Dieu, mais quel âge avais-je ? A quoi ça me servirait de faire la comédie comme une enfant et de retarder le moment attendu ? Ça me ferait encore plus mal, et puis comme le disait le célèbre proverbe, ' quand faut y aller, faut y aller '.

L'autobus arriva comme pour faire taire mes songes. Je montai et m'assis au fond, à côté d'une vieille dame coquette et de son caniche bruyant. Je fixai le centre devant moi, ces trois énormes blocs de pierre beige, s'éloigner de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir un petit point minuscule à l'horizon.

Je fermai les yeux.

Je les ré ouvrai quand le chauffeur hurla mon arrêt.

Je sortis en courant, soudain prise de frissons. C'est lorsque je vis une voiture différente de celle de Liz , une BMW Cabriolet, le lieu de travail de celle-ci, et senti derrière moi le bus démarrer en trombe, que je me suis mise à m'inquiéter. Je tremblais comme une dingue, et c'est limite si je sentais de la sueur dans mon dos. J'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau cette petite fille de onze ans, pleurant devant le bureau de la police, attendant que quelqu'un vienne la chercher...

J'avançais, et d'une main fébrile et collante, j'ouvris la porte.

_Oh. Bonjour Isabella, salua le secrétaire. Tu veux voir Lisbeth n'est-ce pas. Tes nouveaux tuteurs t'attendent avec elle dans son bureau. Il me fixa, soupçonneux. Tu sais où c'est, n'est-ce pas...? Hum, tu veux peut-être que je t'y accompagne? Ou un verre d'eau ? Tu es bien pâle...

_Non, non, ça va. Merci.

Tout à coup, j'eus l'impression que ce couloir ,que j'avais si souvent emprunté ,semblait être plus long et plus étroit que d'habitude. Combien de fois avais-je touché les murs, ou simplement les avais-je frôlé, entrant dans le bureau de Lisbeth, lui souriant, demandant gentiment si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour elle, promener son chien, faire ses courses, quoi que ce soit qui m'occupe un tant soi peu...

J'ai toqué à la porte, et ce fut cette même Liz, avec son visage si doux et ses cheveux d'un blond pâles, qui m'ouvrit la porte. Elle m'a murmuré un bonjour ma chérie, je t'en prie entre, et à peine eus-je le temps de répondre qu'elle me poussa vers l'intérieur, et que le bruit de deux pieds de chaises, heurtant et glissant sur le sol, me firent lever la tête.

Tant de fois je me les était imaginés. Lorsque j'avais treize ans, j'espérais encore qu'on puisse m'adopter. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas très heureuse à cette idée, mais une partie de moi aurait voulu que ce soit le cas, que je parte, que je recommence une nouvelle vie...Avec le temps, j'avais refusé d'y penser, me répétant que tout ce qui ne pourrait me tuer me rendrait plus forte.

Mais lorsque j'ai vu leurs visages, leurs sourires, leurs regards plein d'émerveillement , comme des enfants qui recevaient ce qu'ils voulaient à Noël , lorsque je vis cette femme inconnue devant moi, et son mari , si beaux, chacun luttant pour ne pas se réfugier dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et bien, une partie ancienne de moi, celle que je croyais enfouie à jamais, s'est réveillée.

C'est comme si une lumière blanche sortait de chacune des pores de leur peau, inondant la pièce d'un si pur bonheur, et que bientôt celle-ci allait chasser cette brume noire au-dessus de moi et m'engloutir avec eux.

Je ne peux décrire exactement dans quel état j'étais, j'hésitais entre abasourdie ou totalement bouleversée.

Malgré moi, j'entendais Liz faire les présentations, je voyais ce qui m'entourait, partout, avec une netteté qui me semblait jusqu'alors inconnue. Je fixais d'un air qui me semblait assez vague les visages en face de moi, qui n'avaient pas perdus en sourires et en manières amicales. J'ai senti l'odeur de ces gens qui m'étaient étrangers, tour à tour, lorsqu'ils m'ont étreinte, comme une vieille amie ou simplement comme un membre à part entière dans leur famille.

Qui étaient ces gens? Que trahissaient leurs émotions, sous leur façade d'aspect joyeux ?

Une grande partie de moi s'interrogeait, tandis que l'autre semblait vouloir les connaître un peu mieux. Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais ressenti tel engouement naïf envers quelqu'un. Jamais.

Je devais avoir l'air d'une tocarde avec la tête que je faisais. J'étais encore sous le choc quand on m'a fait asseoir de force sur une chaise. Liz m'a donné un peu d'eau. La bouteille était dans son placard; elle avait pensé à tout.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait le plus choquée, m'avait rendue si ébahie. Ce n'était pas réellement le fait de savoir que je les voyais enfin. C'était plutôt ce petit truc, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, dans votre cerveau, qui clignote quand vous savez qu'il y aura du changement. Comme une alarme rouge, qui se mettrait à résonner dans le fond de votre crâne, éveillant tout vos sens...Je veux dire, jusqu'alors je ne mettais pas encore faite à l'idée que j'allais tout quitter. J'étais persuadée que je me ferais à cette situation lentement, mais pas aussi brusquement. Je ne m'étais pas attendue que cela me frappe de plein fouet, ainsi, devant eux, dans ce bureau paumé dans le nord de Chicago, ridiculisée.

Je crois aussi que c'est ce brusque changement de comportement qui m'a stupéfiée. Depuis quand avais-je été si prétentieuse, si inquiète de ce que les gens pensaient de moi, depuis quand avais-je été si naïve ,si curieuse, si troublée...Je n'étais pas comme ça. En un seul regard, ces deux inconnus m'avaient déjà changée.

Je les écoutais me murmurer leur bonheur d'une oreille distraite. Esmé, telle qu'elle se prénommait, ainsi que Carlisle , son mari, n'arrêtaient pas de me répéter à quel point ils étaient contents, à quel point je me plairais à Forks, comment leurs enfants étaient si impatients de me rencontrer... Je voulais crier, leur dire qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas, qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient si je m'y plairais dans leur ville merdique? Et si moi, je n'avais pas envie de rencontrer leurs enfants ? Et si moi je voulais rester ici, à contempler les arbres à Bucktown, à me promener le long de la plage les pieds nus, entendre le chant des oiseaux, le rire des enfants, à rester pendant des heures devant ma fenêtre à observer les premières neiges tomber sur la terre gelée...

Je lisais de la poésie sur mon lit le soir, j'allais dire bonjour aux enfants le matin, c'était beau, leurs visages tout chauds, leurs sourires malgré ça, malgré tout...Ils étaient l'image même de la vie, de l'insouciance, de la liberté...qui allais-je regarder le matin, émerveillée, souriante, me réveillant ?

Qui me ferra autant rire en me lançant des boules de neige, qui poursuivrais-je, qui attraperais-je, heureuse, à travers les forêts ?

Le temps...si seulement j'avais pu l'arrêter, et tout recommencer à nouveau, ou simplement le mettre en pause, pour regarder une dernière fois tout ces visages, qui, inconsciemment, m'avaient marquée à jamais.

_Isabella, nous sommes en train de rénover ta chambre là-bas, et...il y a un mur à peindre, mais nous savions pas quelle couleur tu voulais..alors..je me demandais...quelle couleur tu voudrais, enfin quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

Je l'ai regardée bien en face, et je répondis sur un ton un peu trop agressif :

_Aucune. Je n'aime aucune couleur. Gardez le blanc, c'est bien.

_Très bien...Merci. Tu verras, la maison est très grande, et nous avons un magnifique jardin...Lisbeth m'a dit que tu adorais jardiner. Oh , et il y a beaucoup de forêts et de parcs là-bas, comme tu aimes te promener...marmonna Esmé.

Je ne répondis rien.

_L'école de Forks est ravie d'accueillir une aussi bonne élève dans son établissement...sourit Carlisle. A vrai dire, Forks entier jubile à l'idée de te rencontrer pouffa-t-il. Quand à nos enfants...tu ne peux imaginer leur joie...Esmé et moi espérons vraiment que tu te sentes chez toi là-bas. Nous ferons notre possible pour que tu y sois le plus à l'aise, crois-moi.

_Oh, et puis les amis de nos enfants aussi sont impatients de te rencontrer, ajouta Esmé. Que dire, Isabella...C'est avec une immense joie et un infini bonheur que nous t'accueillons parmi nous. Tu es la nouvelle membre de notre famille, et je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il se passe, que tu aies des problèmes ou quoi, ou que tu aies juste envie de parler avec quelqu'un, nous sommes toujours à ta disposition, Carlisle et moi. Toujours. Elle ajouta avec un soupir : Bon Dieu je suis si heureuse...

Il s'installa un blanc pendant quelques secondes, où Liz toussa avec gêne.

_Bon...souria-t-elle avec maladresse, et je me rendus compte qu'à part les quelques mots qu'elle avait prononcés, elle n'avait pas parlé depuis, aurais-tu des questions à poser à Esmé et Carlisle, Isabella ?

Pourquoi m'appelait-elle comme ça ? Elle savait pertinemment que je n'aimais pas mon prénom entier. « Bella » était bien plus joli. Certes, je n'autorisais que les gens qui me semblaient le mériter à m'appeler comme ça. Oui, j'avais quelques principes, et pour moi, il était trop tôt pour ce couple de pouvoir me donner un petit surnom. Je crois que Lisbeth en était consciente. Ils étaient encore des étrangers pour moi. Je n'avais aucune once de sympathie envers eux. Aucune. Que du vide. Je les voyais, mais je ne ressentais rien, à part bien sûr de la curiosité. Mais qui n'en aurait pas dans mon cas ? J'allais vivre parmi eux, dormir parmi eux, respirer parmi eux, aller aux toilettes parmi eux, et je ne les connaissais pas. C'était comme vivre aux côtés de détraqués, d'échappés de prison ou peut-être de fous schizophrènes. Oui bon, il était impossible que ce soit vrai, car chaque dossier d'adoption est analysé consciencieusement, mais qui sait, peut-être cachaient-ils un secret incroyable, peut-être même étaient-ils des vampires, je ne sais pas moi, ou des loups-garous...

Je me fis une claque mentale monumentale. Bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Comment pouvais-je avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'humour dans une situation pareille ? J'avais souvent remarqué que dans des situations extrêmes, le cerveau réagissait bizarrement, souvent par exemple en nous faisant penser à des détails inutiles ou des choses que l'on croyaient refoulées.

_Mhm..Mhm...toussa Liz. Je sursautai. Ah oui, elle m'avait posé une question.

_A...A quoi ressemblent...vos enfants ?murmurais-je.

Cette question m'avait échappée. Elle m'avait brûlé les lèvres pendant quelques temps...Je n'arrêtais pas de me les imaginer.

_Et bien...Jasper et Rosalie sont tout les deux blonds, comme moi, sourit Carlisle. Et puis, Jasper est l'aîné d'un an, il a les yeux verts, il est assez grand...

_Et il est très protecteur, continua Esmé. Quand à Rosalie, elle est grande, mince, blonde, elle a les yeux bleus comme son père. Elle est très jolie. Comme toi...souffla-t-elle.

_Euh...merci...bégayais-je.

Un moment de silence s'est installé entre nous. Ils m'ont encore posé quelques questions, sur l'école, la vie en général, mes goûts,...Je sentais qu'ils allaient continuer encore loin lorsque Lisbeth changea le sujet de conversation en parlant de documents et des formalités d'adoption avec Esmé et Carlisle.

Esmé et Carlisle...Deux noms peu communs...Que je devrais probablement prononcer tout les jours...J'imaginais un banal dîner entre « famille » si je puis dire, où je demanderais simplement : « Esmé, peux-tu me passer le sel ? », ou encore un soir où je devrais parler à mon tuteur : « Carlisle, est-ce que je peux sortir ce soir ? », un autre jour : « Rosalie, peux-tu me prêter ton gloss ? » ou encore : « Jasper, que penses-tu de mon haut ? ». Tout ça, cette situation, ça me paraissait si difficile... Et puis, devais-je les tutoyer ou les vouvoyer? Aurais-je le droit de sortir la soirée, de passer du temps entre amis, d'écouter de la musique, de regarder la télévision, de m'acheter des fringues – aurais-je seulement de l'argent de poche ? Je n'en avais jamais eu - , de m'habiller comme je voulais , d'aider Esmé dans son jardinage, dans la cuisine, dans le nettoyage ? Je me ressaisis. Cela n'allait jamais arriver...Qu'est-ce que j'étais pathétique ! Premièrement, il arrivera forcément un moment où je devrais demander quelque chose à mes tuteurs, mais jamais, JAMAIS, je n'irais emprunter un gloss à qui que ce soit, où demander l'avis d'un garçon pour ma tenue, ou pire encore, demander un couvre-feu pour sortir dans je ne sais quel bar illégalement, vu que je n'avais pas encore vingt-et un ans...Ce n'était pas moi ! Deuxièmement, depuis quand demandais-je l'avis de quelqu'un sur mes fringues, j'avais seulement le droit de m'habiller comme je le voulais ! S'ils ne me laissaient pas au moins le droit d'émettre mon opinion, alors ils verraient la garce que je suis. Je me plaindrais auprès de Liz, je leur ferais vivre un enfer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils y renoncent. Si on m'y force, je peux être une vraie pute, montrer une très mauvaise partie de moi, celle que vous n'aurez jamais envie de connaître, tellement elle vous répugnera.

Ils continuaient à parler pendant que je réfléchissais.

Tout ce que j'avais en tête, c'est ce qui arrivera après. Comment m'accueilleront les élèves du lycée là-bas, quelles seront leurs réactions ? La ville était déjà minable, alors cela me rassurait davantage sur la taille du lycée. Ici, l'école était gigantesque. Six étages en tout, comprenant des salles de classe, des salles de retenue, une salle pour les profs, celle pour les secrétaires, celles pour les comptables, celle pour la sous-directrice, des salles de bio, de laboratoire, d'art, d'autres activités telles que la cuisine, le cinéma, un local pour les journalistes de l'école, une autre pour qu'ils écrivent, une bibliothèque, ainsi qu'une cour plus que grande, avec des paniers de basket ,etc.

Oh, oui, et une piscine pour les sportifs aussi, ainsi qu'une arrière cour de base-ball et d'athlétisme, et des douches, des salles pour se changer...et encore une autre tonne de salles, de dortoirs, de regards, de foule, de murmures,...mais je m'égarais encore une fois.

Pourquoi redoutais-je tant le regard des autres ? A chaque fois que je me persuadais que ce n'était rien, tout ces visages étranges quand je passais à côté d'eux, ça empirait...

J'imagine encore des visages crispés, des regards de pitié, des interrogations dans leurs yeux...

Comment allais-je supporter tout cela ? Je ne pourrais recommencer une nouvelle fois, encore, encore...

J'avais parfois envie de me retourner et de leur crier à tous que je n'étais pas un monstre ou une bête de foire, et qu'ils devraient mieux secouer leurs grosses fesses d'enfants pourris gâtés parce que le lycée , les amis, ce n'était pas éternel, et qu'après cela ils seraient tous des merdes, et que ce serait à mon tour de les fixer de travers. Ouf...Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de leur sortir ce couplet, qui changeait tout le temps, ces phrases que je réinventais à chaque fois, m'imaginant des scènes où je serais à chaque fois la gagnante , sortant des choses pour les casser. J'avais ma vie à moi, la réalité, mais j'en avais une autre dans ma tête, celle d'une battante, d'une fille magnifique, belle, entourée de prétendants.

Parfois je me disais que j'avais encore onze ans dans ma tête, comme si j'avais sauté toutes ces années, que j'avais grandi, mais que j'étais toujours la même enfant à travers mes gestes...

C'est cette envie d'être l'autre moi, à l'intérieur dans ma tête, qui m'avait amenée vers la drogue.

J'avais toujours l'impression d'oublier qui j'étais, ce que j'avais vécu, pendant quelques instants, quelques minutes si belles, que je les prenais pour de la réalité, parce tout semblait si précis...Mes mains, je me souvenais de mes mains...comme elles avaient l'air incroyables, parce que la drogue rendait la vue beaucoup trop précise, la pigmentation trop forte, à un point tel que l'on pouvait voir, parfois, toutes les minuscules lignes dans nos mains, tout les petits points, toutes les couleurs...Mais quand cette sensation s'arrêtait...je tombais de haut...

Je refusais de repenser à tout cela.

Il me semblait que la discussion était terminée entre Liz et les Cullen. Ça avait passé si vite...je m'étais attendue à pire , mais au final, cela n'était pas grand chose. La sensation que j'avais eue au départ en les voyant avait disparue, donc...je suppose que c'était quelque chose de bien.

En fait, pourquoi en avais-je fait tout un plat ? C'était comme passer un an à l'étranger , comme pour améliorer ses langues, être hébergé par une famille, non ?

Je n'étais pas obligée de les aimer. Pour eux ça pouvait signifier un tas de choses, pour moi rien. S'ils étaient proches de moi, ou je ne sais pas, par une situation ou une autre, je me rapprochais d'eux, jamais je ne les considérais comme mes parents, juste comme...un oncle ou une tante...?

Oui , bon, c'était peu probable ( très rare même) ,je n'étais pas le genre de fille à me laisser approcher. J'avais une carapace en béton armé. Au pire, je pouvais leur parler gentiment, comme des amis ...

Pareil pour leurs enfants. Je n'étais pas forcément obligée de leur sourire, ou d'être leur nouvelle sœur, je pouvais juste les voir comme des amis, de très lointains amis.

En soi, j'aurais bien tôt dix sept ans le treize septembre, c'est à dire dans un mois et demi. Je serais majeure à dix-huit ans, alors je pourrais revenir vivre à Chicago après. Peut être même garderais-je contact avec les Cullen, peut-être même que je les reverrais, qu'on se donnerait rendez-vous par exemple, et qu'on irait à la pl...

_Et bien...soupira Lisbeth. Je crois que l'on a tout réglé. Il ne reste plus qu'à visiter l'école de Forks avec Isabella , alors. Qui aurait cru que cela se passerait aussi vite rit-elle. Je reçois des enfants presque chaque mois, je m'occupe d'eux, et à peine ais-je le temps de souffler qu'ils s'envolent après...Et bien...répéta-t-elle, je dois te dire ma chérie – elle s'adressait à moi -, que j'ai été honorée, et incroyablement chanceuse , même si les raisons sont tragiques, de t'avoir connue, et participé à ton développement. J'espère que tu auras une magnifique vie qui t'attendras là-bas avec tes nouveaux parents, et les enfants du centre penseront beaucoup à toi, comme moi. Prends-soin de toi mon Ange, sourit-elle.

Je crus qu'elle allait de nouveau pleurer, et je restais béate comme une abrutie. Quoi ? Déjà ? Attendez, j'étais encore en train de penser il y a une seconde, et là elle m'annonce que c'est fini, no problemo, basta, je dois me casser ?

J'étais sous le choc. Encore...

Ils se levèrent de leurs sièges, tout les trois, comme des robots, tandis que je restais assise comme...une abrutie... Finalement je me relevai, droite comme un I, faisant un bruit infernal.

_Et bien...- qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ce mot ? -, ce fût pour nous aussi un plaisir de te rencontrer Isabella. Nous espérons sincèrement pouvoir le faire davantage...nous te considérons déjà comme un des nôtres tu sais...dit Carlisle Cullen.

_Et tu ne peux imaginer l'immense joie que j'ai à ce moment, de pouvoir t'accueillir chez nous...On fera tout pour que tu y sois comme chez toi, sourit sa femme.

Elle répéta ce qu'elle m'avait dit il y a dix minutes.

_Attendez...quand..quand est-ce que je dois partir avec vous ? J'ai pas très bien suivi là...**( NDA : Pauvre Bella...va falloir qu'elle se ressaisisse là ^.^' )**

_Demain soir, ma chérie...On viendra te chercher au centre à dix-huit heures. Le vol est à vingt-heures trente...

_Oh...euh..okay.

Euh...quoi ? Bon d'accord, le message est clair et limpide, mais pourquoi tout précipiter ?

Ils m'étreignirent à tour de rôle, et leurs parfums respectifs me chatouillèrent le nez. Je me sentis...bizarre...

_A demain Isabella, répétèrent-ils en cœur. Désolée si tout ça est un peu précipité pour toi. Nous comprenons, sourit Carlisle.

En plus il lisait dans les pensées...J'avais affaire à quoi ? A des gens normaux ou des cinglés ?

Je me calmais lorsque je me rendis compte de ma connerie énorme.

Ils partirent et je me retournai vers Liz. Elle pourrait peut-être m'éclairer, non ?

« Euh... » fut tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche.

_Ouais, je sais. C'est assez déroutant ce genre d'expérience. J'ai l'habitude, dit-elle, avec..fierté.

_Euh...Tu pourrais...

-T'éclairer ? Bien sûr. Tu es entrée dans une pièce ou t'attendaient tes futurs parents.

_Tuteurs, corrigeais-je.

_Comme tu veux, continua-t-elle. Tu as été bouleversée par le déroulement des choses, leur tournure si étrange, que tu ne connaissais pas. Tu as été étonnée par ton manque de réaction, de phrases...tu t'attendais à être plus courageuse. Tu es soudainement retombée en enfance et tu as réalisé , je veux dire** vraiment** réalisé qu'il fallait que tu quittes Chicago..pour de bon. Tu moins, pendant un certain temps...Et...tu étais tellement choquée qu'il y a eu des choses qui sont remontées à la surface, que tu t'es mise à réfléchir. Seulement le temps t'as devancé.

-...

_Je te connais trop.

_Et...pour quoi m'avoir appelée Isabella devant eux ?

_Écoute, je savais bien que tu donnes ce surnom uniquement aux personnes que tu apprécies...J'ai pensé qu'il te fallait un peu plus de temps pour leur accorder ta confiance...soupira-t-elle.

_La vache. Je suis si facile à décrypter que ça.

_Non, c'est tout le contraire. Tu es la personne la plus incompréhensible que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Mais en presque six ans, je me suis habituée...

_Ok. Ben...je crois que...c'est le moment, enfin...

_Ma petite Bella...Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis désolée pour te l'avoir annoncé si tard...j'étais juste pétrifiée à l'idée de te perdre, je suis une égoïste,...

_Ne parlons plus de ça, Liz. C'est derrière nous à présent.

Elle me serra gentiment dans se bras.

_Écoute. Prends ça. Elle me tendis un post-it où étaient inscrits une adresse, que je pris.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_C'est mon adresse. Je veux que tu m'envoies une lettre quand tu auras le temps, je ne t'y oblige pas, mais je sais que tu fais difficilement confiance aux gens, et que tu ne peux pas tout garder en toi, et d'un autre côté, ça me ferait tellement plaisir de recevoir des nouvelles de toi...

_Ce sera avec plaisir Liz. Mais à condition que vous aussi vous me répondiez, en me racontant ce qui se passe là-bas à Chicago, et comment vont les choses au centre de Bucktown, et aussi parlez-moi des enfants...Et aussi de vous, bien entendu...Je vous promets que je vous écrirai une lettre par semaine, ou simplement quand j'en aurais le temps. Je penserais toujours à vous.

_Oh...tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir, chérie...Elle me reprit dans ses bras. J'ai au fond de moi la sensation que tu seras étonnée de savoir à quel point tu seras bien à Forks. Tu sais...même s'il fait dégueulasse comme temps, j'ai pu visiter et je peux te dire qu'il y a des centaines de forêts, des falaises, des parcs splendides,...c'est un coin où règne la nature. Je sais que tu adores te promener, sentir l'herbe...Tu aimeras...

_Je hais la pluie. Je hais tout ce qui s'y ressemble. On verra. J'ai pas le choix...soupirais-je. Il est temps que j'y aille, Liz. Faut vraiment que je m'en aille.

_Bien sûr mon Ange. Prends soin de toi, je le répète. Tu es maladroite comme tout. Je ne veux pas que tu te casses quelque chose en glissant sur le verglas ou que tu te percutes à un arbre là-bas...

_Je ferais attention, promis...Prenez soin de vous aussi, je vous aime...

Elle me serra pendant longtemps dans ses bras, et je m'en allais à contrecœur, comme l'autre fois.

Au moment où je voulais m'en aller, je me retournais brusquement :

_Liz ?

_Mhm ?

_Ne dit plus jamais ' ma petite Bella '...

Atonement - The Cottage By The Beach

Ce soir là je me suis endormie avec difficulté. Il faisait assez chaud, donc j'avais ouvert ma fenêtre. Même s'il y avait quelques vents frais qui me faisaient du bien, je n'arrivais pas à trouver sommeil. J'étais anxieuse à l'idée de demain. J'avais peur . Je repensais aussi à ma théorie, celle que j'avais mise au point dans le bureau même de Liz, qui consistait à considérer cette brusque adoption comme une occasion de partir à l'étranger..., de m'enfuir un peu , de respirer au autre air...je n'étais pas forcément obligée de penser que tout allait changer, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon sommeil était arrivé, causé par cette atroce fatigue à deux heures et demie du matin. Il a emporté mes doutes et mes réflexions, et je me suis sentie mieux le lendemain.

D'autant plus que le soleil a pointé son nez, me faisant du bien, comme une dernière fois...

J'ai regardé ma valise qui était ouverte sur mon bureau. Quelques trucs qui me restait à ranger...Des photos, des photos, encore des photos, mon journal intime, et une grande boite à chaussures, où je gardais...les choses plus intimes..., et que je n'ouvrais pas.

Je suis restée là. Béate sur mon lit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Attendre jusqu'à ce soir ?

Je me levais et rangeai ce qui me restait, avec une boule au ventre.

Finalement, j'ai pris une décision : j'avais décidé que j'allais une dernière fois visiter Chicago, me promener sur la plage...

Lorsque j'avais tout emballé, j'ai regardé ma chambre. Elle était totalement vide. Toutes mes affaires avaient débordé dans ma valise, alors j'en avais prise une deuxième.

J'ai pris mes clés et mon téléphone.

Je suis sortie en donnant la bise aux autres enfants. Ils étaient vraiment tristes de mon départ.

Marco, un petit de six ans, est venu me voir en disant qu'un jour il allait me citer dans ses mémoires. Ça m'a fait sourire. C'était encore un autre qui lui avait mis cette idée dans la tête. Je lui ai répondu que moi aussi, alors il y a eu d'autres petits qui sont venus vers moi en demandant si j'allais les mettre eux aussi dans mes mémoires. Je leur ai promis.

Quand je fais une promesse, je la tiens. Je suis partie avec difficulté; ils étaient tous agglutinés à mes jambes en rigolant. Ils avaient tenté de m'empêcher de partir, mais finalement ils avaient cédé. Sacrés gosses...Ils me feront toujours autant rire...

J'ai repris le bus et je me suis arrêtée au Millenium Park. Tant de beauté qui émane de cet endroit...Il y avait énormément de gens qui s'arrêtaient au parc pour se détendre, s'installer, à cause de la chaleur. Quelques uns faisaient un pique-nique. Je me suis installé sur un banc vide à côté d'une grand-mère et j'ai contemplé la vue en face de moi. J'aurais voulu aller à l'intérieur du musée et des galeries d'art, mais je crois que je n'avais pas assez d'argent.

_Excusez-moi mademoiselle, est-ce que vous avez l'heure ?demanda celle assise à côté de moi.

_Oui, bien sûr. Il est onze heures.

_Merci...sourit-elle. Je vous vois souvent ici, vous aimez bien cet endroit ?

_J'adore. C'est très calme.

_Oui...je suis d'accord. Dans mon temps il n'y avait pas toutes ces galeries d'art, ces musées, ces expos...Mais il y avait toujours ce petit parc. Il y a toujours autant de gens qui y viennent. A force, ils se sont habitués à la beauté de cet endroit, mais moi, à chaque fois que j'y retourne...je suis toujours aussi exaltée.

_Moi aussi...Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire.

Elle me tendit la main.

_Je m'appelle Maria. Et toi ?

_Isabella. Vous pouvez m'appeler Bella, dis-je en lui serrant la main. Elle était très douce, chaude.

_Quel âge as-tu ?

_Bientôt dix-sept ans.

_Oh ! C'est fort jeune. Tu es encore une enfant.

Le reste de la journée s'est déroulé ainsi. Maria était venue il y a seulement un mois ici, et elle s'arrêtait toujours ici, c'est comme ça qu'elle m'avait vue plusieurs fois. Elle ne vit pas très loin. Elle dit qu'elle souhaiterait visiter cette grande ville, mais qu'à son âge , on lui déconseillait l'effort, surtout qu'elle n'était pas très motivée. Alors, je lui proposé de lui faire visiter. Elle a été étonnée, mais a accepté avec sourire. Je lui ai tenu les épaules et les mains, car elle avait du mal à marcher. D'abord j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait prendre le bus, alors je lui ai demandé. Je voulais prendre le taxi, mais je n'avais pas assez d'argent. Elle a dit qu'elle paierait pour nous deux si on prenait le taxi. « Tu seras mon guide... ». On est descendu devant le Willis Tower, un des plus grands gratte-ciel dans le monde. On pouvait visiter et aller tout en haut de la tour avec seulement 12 dollars par personne. J'ai insisté pour payer ma part et Maria a finalement cédé. Nous sommes entrées dans un grand ascenseur et avons discuté. Elle souriait en fixant un point invisible au dessus d'elle, comme si elle voyait les images de son passé. L'époux de Maria est décédé il y a de cela deux ans, et son absence lui manque énormément. J'aimerais lui raconter mon histoire, ma vie, ce que je vais faire faire ce soir, où je vais aller, où je vais vivre, ce que je vais faire plus tard...J'aimerais m'exprimer sans aucune limite, tout lui dire, pour que ça sorte...Mais je ne peux pas. J'écoute, pleinement intéressée, ce qu'elle me raconte avec tant de passion, tant de sourires. J'ai appris qu'elle avait une fille, et un petit-enfant.

Sa seule fille s'appelle Elizabeth, âgée de quarante ans, mariée à un avocat, et qui a un fils, Edward.

_Ils vivent très loin, dit-elle avec soupir. J'aimerais les voir plus souvent, tu sais, mais avec le travail de son mari et la scolarité de son fils...Ça me rend triste, parce qu'elle reste ma seule famille, tout ce que j'ai, et puis je suis vraiment fier de mon petit-fils...Il a le même âge que toi. Tu le verrais, Bella...Il est si beau, comme son père, et il ressemble aussi à son grand-père. Je suis sûr que tu t'entendrais bien avec lui.

_Je l'espère, Maria.

Nous sommes arrivés du haut de cet tour, Maria s'est exclamé en disant : « Oh mon Dieu, j'ai le vertige », quand à moi j'ai été voir la vue. Les hommes étaient tout petits d'ici. Les taxis étaient de minuscules point jaunes qui défilaient à vitesse. Les arbres étaient de petites touffes vertes.

Ça m'a rappelé à quel point le monde était grand, à quel point il y avait de gens , qui souffraient, qui vivaient, qui espéraient, qui pleuraient...Peut-être y avait-il des gens qui étaient dans le même cas que moi, peut-être ne s'en étaient-ils pas sortis, étaient-ils morts...? Je repensais au fait que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir perdu mes parents, pas la seule dans cette douleur et cette confusion...Il y avait des milliers de personnes dans mon cas...Combien, à quelle intensité, leur souffrance se répandait-elle ? Était-elle plus forte, ou plus faible...En avaient-ils parlé à quelqu'un...Est-ce que quelqu'un les avaient ramassé à la pelle comme moi, ou avaient-ils sombré ?

Parfois je me demandais ce que ça ferait d'être une autre personne, de m'éloigner un peu, ne serait-ce que quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois...Quand j'étais petite je me disais qu'un jour, comme ça, je serais à nouveau heureuse...Les souvenirs de ma vie passée ne cessaient d'envahir mon âme, la rendant troublée, inquiète. J'aurais aimé revenir dans le passé. En fixant ces gens en bas, je me demandais s'ils réalisaient la chance qu'ils avaient d'avoir encore leurs parents, d'être seulement en vie, tandis que d'autres peinaient à s'en sortir, que la vie n'était pour eux que synonyme de peine. Ces adolescents qu'on voit dans ses séries comme Gossip Girl ou Beverly Hills, ont-ils seulement déjà ressenti de la mélancolie ? Ont-ils seulement foulé du pied une terre hostile, frôlé un regard de pitié, touché des pierres tombales, goûté des larmes salées...? Ont-ils eu l'occasion de dire au revoir à ceux qu'ils aimaient, ou même supporté le fait de ne pas avoir ce qu'ils voulaient ?

Pourquoi les choses qui font que la vie est si belle, qui la rendent si magnifique, splendide, sont-elles devenues des choses habituelles, anodines ?

Pourquoi les gens ne s'émerveillent-ils pas de la couleur du ciel au lever du soleil, des millions de gouttes d'eau sur l'herbe fraiche après une pluie, de l'odeur de l'écorce de l'arbre âgé, du son des oiseaux, de la beauté des étoiles et du coucher de soleil la nuit...

Dieu a créé tant de choses pour nous les humains, afin de nous rendre plus heureux, et pourtant personne ne les regarde. Ils font comme ces gens en bas: ils marchent, ils marchent, font leur vie, oublient ce qu'ils ont ressenti lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes...Ils ne peuvent pas imaginer que d'autres personnes ont perdu leur jeunesse, qu'on leur a volée, qu'ils n'avaient plus rien.

Avais-je le choix de riposter quand devant moi, ils m'ont enlevé ces meubles que j'aimais tant, que j'avais touchés, aimés, ces tableaux, ces tapis, toutes ces affaires, ces lampes, les affaires de ma mère, les papiers de mon père...

Avais-je seulement eu le choix dans ma vie ?

_Bella, ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu en dis si je t'offre une glace et qu'on aille autre part ?demanda doucement Maria.

_Avec plaisir, merci.

Nous descendîmes et nous arrêtâmes devant un petit glacier italien qui m'offrit une boule parfum fraise. Nous continuâmes de discuter à propos de tout, de rien, de n'importe quoi. Elle m'apprit qu'elle avait été secrétaire d'une petite société autrefois, et que son mari en était le chef d'entreprise. Elle me racontait ses anciennes vacances, à Paris, les dernières avant la mort de son époux. Depuis son décès, elle ne supportait plus de vivre dans la même maison, elle voulait changer d'air, vivre autre chose, essayer de réduire sa peine en changeant de milieu de vie.

Maria me fascinait. Elle avait vécu tant de choses, et quand elle les racontait elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

Nous continuâmes notre petit chemin et prîmes un autre taxi. Nous nous arrêtâmes à mon endroit préféré. J'aimais venir là le soir, la nuit j'observais les vagues, et rarement je m'y baignais, à l'abri du regard des autres.

Nous étions devant le lac Michigan. On pouvait toujours se baigner, c'était avec une vue sur la mer, la différence était que l'eau n'y est pas salée. Avant, ces eaux étaient utilisées pour le commerce ou les loisirs comme la pêche, la nage, la chasse,la marche...Mon père venait pêcher près d'ici.

Aujourd'hui il y a près de trente-trois plages à Chicago le long des rives du lac Michigan.

Je me forçais à expliquer tout ça à Maria et , tentant de nous frayer un petit chemin dans la foule pour trouver un petit carré de sable vide, je retirais mes chaussures. Nous nous assîmes sur le sable même, cela ressemblait un peu à un tapis moelleux et chaud.

_Et si on trempait nos pieds dans l'eau ma chérie ? Ça te dirait ?

_Sûr. Attendez je vais vous aider à vous lever.

_Merci.

L'eau était en effet très chaude; il devait faire plus de vingt-sept degrés, et honnêtement j'avais un peu sué dans mon t-shirt. Les vagues me chatouillaient les pieds, et j'ai rigolé avec Maria qui éprouvait la même sensation.

Nous sommes restées là pendant une bonne demie-heure avant de partir. J'ai regardé l'heure, il était quinze heures quarante cinq...Bien que Maria m'ait proposé de prendre un thé chez elle, j'ai refusé. Elle m'a gentiment glissé un billet de vingt dollars dans ma main en me remerciant d'avoir été un si bon guide. J'ai refusé pendant longtemps mais bien sûr cette bonne femme a insisté comme pas possible. Au moment de partir, elle m'a lancé un « On se revoit demain au même endroit ? », ce à quoi j'ai bredouillé :

_Non, je suis désolée,je..j'ai un avion à prendre et...je déménage autre part.

Elle m'a regardé étonnée , et m'a dit en souriant :

_Et bien, j'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance. Tu as fait rayonner ma journée par ta présence aujourd'hui.

_Oh , c'était un plaisir. Et ...merci encore pour l'argent...

_Merci à toi, Bella.

**The Beatles – Let it be**

« Prolonger des adieux ne vaut jamais grand-chose ; ce n'est pas la présence que l'on prolonge, mais le départ. » Elisabeth Bibesco.

Alors que j'errais dans cette pièce, la tête vide, incapable de penser, j'ai vu leurs visages. Lever le regard vers l'établissement miteux.

J'ai aperçu de ma fenêtre leurs regards d'espoir, d'anxiété. Ce qui allait être pour eux une nouvelle vie serait pour moi un calvaire. Je n'avais plus le choix à présent; je devais avancer dans ma vie, mettre mon passé de côté pour quelques instants, histoire de voir où mon destin me mènera.

On a crié en bas mon nom, j'ai descendu mes deux valises, chacune dans un bras. J'ai fait attention à ne pas trébucher, et je fixais toujours le sol pour ne pas pleurer, quand j'ai senti cette main chaude et inconnue me prendre mes valises.

Ils ont dit, ou plutôt répété qu'ils étaient heureux de ma venue dans leur famille, tandis que tout ce à quoi je pensais c'était aux enfants qui me regardaient autour de moi. Esmé aussi avait l'air si triste et émue de les voir, mais je ne pensais plus à elle. Ce n'était pas ma mère, combien même elle aurait essayé, jamais elle ne pourrait prendre la place de ma maman, de ses sourires et des commentaires, de sa joie de vivre et son regard, de son odeur jusqu'à elle-même.

Combien même son mari aurait essayé d'être mon père, jamais il ne pourrait prendre la place de héros que celui-ci représentait pour moi, il n'aurait pu reproduire son rire, son intonation de voix, ou simplement le sourire heureux et fatigué qui avait fait craquer ma mère.

Même s'ils auraient essayé, ce manque restera en moi pour toujours, jusqu'à ma mort.

Une petite fille, Joan, qui venait toujours jouer avec moi, se mit à sangloter très fort. Elle murmurait des petits ' Bella, ne pars pas...' avec tristesse, tandis que les quelques filles autour aussi semblaient pleurer en silence. Quant aux rares garçons présents, ils fixaient le sol, gênés de ressentir eux aussi ce sentiment.

J'avançais vers Joan, la serrant dans mes bras, murmurant un ' Je reviendrais ma chérie. Alors je veillerai sur toi.' Je lui embrassais le front, les joues et je lui fis un réel sourire, celui que l'on a quant on est vraiment sincère, vous voyez, comme si la vie autour de vous n'existait plus, que vous seul comptiez, et la personne à qui vous souriiez.

Je les serrais tous un à un dans mes bras, ainsi que la cuisinière qui avait toujours été très gentille, et les deux surveillants qui s'occupaient des enfants.

_Allons-y, dis-je aux Cullen.

Tandis que la voiture redémarrait, qu'ils m'avaient tous dit au revoir, agitant leurs bras frêles, j'ai vu la vie, la vraie, diminuer de taille petit à petit et disparaître.

J'ai soupiré en calant ma tête dans le fauteuil de luxe. Putain de merde. J'avais une vie de merde.

J'avais envie de me suicider, là tout de suite.

_Alors, Isabella , est-ce que tu vas bien ?me souria Esmé.

Ouais. Je pète la forme, Esméralda !

_Mhm.

Elle a du comprendre qu'elle devait se taire, alors le reste du trajet elle a juste, tout comme son cher époux, continué de me fixer dans le miroir. Pas oppressant du tout...

Je devais me faire à l'idée que j'allais quitter cet endroit pour une durée déterminée.

Je devais prendre ça pour un nouveau départ, ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie que les psys vous répètent pour faire passer le temps et amasser leur fric.

J'ai fermé mes yeux.

Je les ai réouverts quand Esmé a dit à son cher mari : « Il faudrait que tu la réveilles, Carlisle ». Tel un fauve dans une cage, j'ai grogné :

_Je suis réveillée.

Je suis sortie et sans hésiter j'ai pris mes deux valises dans les bras, et j'ai refusé l'aide de Carlisle poliment. Je les ai accompagnés à l'intérieur. Je les ai suivis dans les recoins de l'aéroport à la recherche des allées, j'ai constaté sans grand étonnement qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la première classe, j'ai donné mes valises et ils ont posé les leurs sur le tapis roulant, j'ai pris mon billet d'avion, je les ai encore suivis, j'ai regardé l'heure du vol, j'ai traîné des pieds comme une abrutie , une pourrie-gâtée, ils ont été manger quelque chose dans un restaurant , j'ai refusé toute la nourriture, j'avais une boule dans le ventre, tout me dégoûtait.

Je les vus se goinfrer de la nourriture, ils essayaient , je voyais bien qu'ils faisaient réellement un effort, pour me poser quelques questions par-ci par-là sans être trop lourd. Alors, avec patiente, j'ai répondu à leurs questions.

À quelle couleur préfères-tu ? J'ai répondu le noir.

À aimes-tu les animaux ? J'ai répondu oui.

À voudrais-tu en avoir ? J'ai répondu j'en sais rien.

À quelle type de musique écoutes-tu ? J'ai répondu j'en écoute pas.

À quel livre préfères-tu ? J'ai répondu je ne peux pas choisir.

Et à il faut peux-être que l'on s'en aille, j'ai murmuré : Enfin.

Ouais, on était là, avec nos bagages et tout, on aurait dit une famille, vous voyez le genre: les parents pleins aux as, la gosse trop gâtée, qui pète tout le temps un câble et qui est aussi souriante que Dark Vador. On nous regardait passer , la beauté de ces deux énergumènes était frappante, et on aurait dit qu'on avait allumé un projecteur sur nous et qu'on avait les cheveux dans le vent. Purement pathétique me direz-vous.

Finalement, après m'avoir aplati le cul sur une chaise métallique, on a annoncé qu'ils fallait embarquer dans l'avion.

Avec la même tête de zombie, j'ai tendu mon billet, et j'ai marché tout droit, évitant de fixer tout ce qui était autour de moi. J'étais trop dégoûtée.

Ouais, et moi j'étais là, hein, avec ces saouleurs derrière, avançant tout droit, connaissant le numéro de mon siège par cœur, et c'est comme si plus j'avançais dans le fond, plus j'étais en train d'étouffer. Sûr, la première classe c'était chouette, mais moi même si on m'avait mis dans des chiottes ben j'aurais ressentis le même sentiment dégueulassé au fond de moi.

Ah oui ? Son nom déjà ? L'injustice. Ce truc que je ressentais quand j'avais cinq ans et que j'avais pas de Barbie à Noël. Ce truc moisi que j'éprouvais quand mes parents sont décédés.

Esmé a rangé son sac de riche dans le compartiment en haut et s'est installé avec son mari tranquillement, tandis que j'étais à côté.

Tout de suite on a eu un film pourri qui nous expliquait comment attacher notre ceinture, comment faire en cas de problème...J'aurais bien voulu que l'avion s'écrase dans la mer, comme ça personne ne nous retrouverait, et moi et mon corps, on flotterait dans l'eau, comme quand j'étais petite, et finalement un pêcheur me retrouverait quand il serait en train de pêcher illégalement de la baleine, et il serait tellement dégoûté par ma chair déchiquetée que plus jamais il n'oserait un jour mettre le pied dans son bateau. Je me voyais bien mourir pour une bonne cause.

J'ai réfléchi encore longtemps à des situations encore plus loufoques sur ma mort, quand tout à coup une brune tirée à quatre épingles et venue voir si on avait attaché nos ceintures, et puis, sans que je m'y attende, ils ont dit qu'on allait décoller, alors j'étais pétrifiée, parce que je m'y étais pas préparé, à faire des adieux aussi vite.

Ouais, et j'étais là, hein, avec ma mine déboussolée, on aurait dit un chien égaré ou maltraité, je savais pas que je devais faire, si je devais pleurer de tristesse ou hurler de rage. Le choc de mes émotions me faisait chier parce que mon cerveau était incapable de classer des informations normalement, alors dans ma tête c'était le chambard. J'ai fixé d'un air horrifié ma fenêtre ridicule, et tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est la terre bouger, la vitesse devenir de plus en plus forte, et je sais pas, je me suis sentie mal, tout d'un coup, j'allais vomir.

_Isabelle, ça va ma chérie ?demanda Esmé.

_Non. Je vais vomir !

_Oh ! Chéri elle va vomir !

Quoi ? Sérieusement , j'allais faire mes adieux à cette magnifique ville en gerbant une glace à la fraise ?Et putain, elle était obligée de hurler à son mari que j'allais vomir, faisant terreur dans le compartiment, ouais parce qu'ils y avait des mamies botoxées ici, vous savez, et fallait pas les choquer parce qu'elles pouvaient très bien risquer l'infarctus. Tout de suite – je ne sais pas d'où est-ce qu'elle est venue celle-là – l'hôtesse de l'air m'a amenée aux toilettes comme si j'étais un putain de bébé, et moi je fixais toujours d'un air épouvanté la fenêtre merdique où je ne voyais que des nuages, verte tellement je me sentais mal.

C'est comme si cette débile d'hôtesse m'avait poussée dans la cabine, et elle avait même refermé la porte ! Non mais sérieux, elle se prenait pour qui cette péta...

Ouais, j'ai vomi mes tripes, en plein milieu de l'avion, autour de clones de Paris Hilton, d'hommes d'affaires hypra réputés, de mamies siliconées, de crétins, de vipères...Au-dessus de ma ville d'enfance.

C'était un de ces vomis qui prenaient le bide comme s'il vous l'arrachait, du genre vous étiez à genoux tellement vous aviez mal, qui vous laissait un goût purement dégueulasse, et vous en aviez partout sur la bouche.

Beurk. Mais l'avantage, disons que j'ai moins souffert .Et puis, j'ai eu un mal de chien pendant quelques instants, et que je me suis dit que si j'avais vomi c'était parce que j'étais crispée, et si j'étais crispée c'était parce que j'aimais trop Chicago, donc en gros ça revenait à dire que j'avais vomi par amour. Théorie totalement dingue.

J'ai fini par revenir et cette grosse abrutie d'hôtesse de l'air m'a dévisagée et je l'ai regardée de haut en bas, dédaigneuse, lui répliquant :

_La prochaine fois que vous attrapez vos clients par le bras et les foutez dans les toilettes ainsi prévenez-les.

J'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir de honte et pendant quelque secondes, les clients l'ont regardée bizarrement. « Dans ton cul, conasse » ais-je pensé.

_Ça va mieux ?demanda Carlisle

_Oui, merci.

_Tant mieux. Appelle-moi si tu as un problème ou si tu es mal traitée, a-t-il souri.

_D'accord.

La troupe s'est ramenée en nous demandant si l'on voulait du champagne ou des olives, et d'autres trucs genre caviar et un tas de bouffes inconnues.

J'ai demandé une bouteille d'eau et j'ai avalé un bout de pain beurré, et je me suis sentie un peu mieux.

J'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai perdu la notion du temps, j'étais épuisée, je me suis endormie. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils m'ont réveillée parce que soi-disant on était arrivé à Port Angeles.

J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire , pas besoin de vous faire un schéma, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il y avait une blonde et blond qui fixaient les allées de sorties comme si leur vie en dépendait.

J'ai tout de suite reconnu les enfants chéris de Papa et Maman Cul-cul la praline. J'aurais pas dit ça si la blonde aurait eu l'air moins pétasse, et si le blond ressemblait à un de ces gars vénéré dans les lycées. Et aussi si Esmé Cullen ne s'était pas mise à courir et à sauter dans les bras de ses enfants, suivi de son époux. Ouais, ils me regardaient bizarrement, si intensément que j'ai baissé les yeux.

_Je vous présente votre nouvelle sœur, Isabella Swan. Ou devrais-je dire Cullen maintenant ,rit-elle hystérique. Ou peut-être exagérais-je les choses .

J'ai senti deux bras me serrer fort, je m'y attendais pas du tout, j'ai juste vu une tignasse blonde, j'ai pas de suite reconnu Rosalie qui m'étouffait.

_Je suis vraiment très heureuse de te rencontrer Isabella !sourit-elle. Ses dents c'était une pub de dentifrice. En soi, son corps entier était une incitation au viol. Je suis Rosalie, et voici mon frère Jasper.

_Salut Isabella, il m'a serré gentiment, lui. Il sentait la vanille – un truc de friqué je suppose.

_Tu peux nous appeler Rose et Jazz, s'extasia Rosalie.

_D'accord...Ravie de faire votre connaissance ais-je dit.

Ouais, j'ai quand même fait un effort. A quoi bon les haïr ?

Le reste du trajet me direz-vous ? Pas mal emmerdant. Je les rejoints, parce que c'était les enfants qui décidé de ramener leurs parents, avec une 4x4. J'étais pas étonnée. Le fait est que j'aurais été pas mal surprise si Rosalie et son frère s'étaient ramené dans un vieux taco pourri. Leur beauté n'était pas assez proportionnelle pour entrer dans ce genre de voiture.

Je me suis faite chier pendant trois heures à les écouter me raconter leurs histoires de bébés comme quoi à cinq ans Rosalie avait emprunté les talons de sa mère et avait tartiné son visage de rouge à lèvres, et qu'à trois ans, Jasper, après avoir fait ses besoins, était sorti dans la rue tout nu. Le pauvre était totalement ridiculisé. J'avais pitié de lui, tandis que le reste des membres de sa famille riaient à me faire mal au crâne. Même leur rire était parfait...

En d'autres moments, ça m'aurait amusée, mais à ce moment précis, j'étais putainement énervée, parce que je n'avais pas fait d'adieux corrects à ma ville, à sa population, que je m'étais limite écroulée de sommeil dans mon avion et que mes tuteurs avaient sûrement du me fixer pendant ma sieste comme une ovni, s'extasiant : « Oh ! Regarde ! Un humain qui dort ! Oh...Chéri elle respire ! ».

Et aussi parce que je trouvais que le temps passait trop vite à mon goût, même si à présent j'aurais bien voulu que cela passe plus rapidement; honnêtement leurs histoires là ,c'était pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Pas besoin de me rappeler à quel point ils étaient fiers de leurs gosses et que moi j'avais plus de parents.

J'ai continué de fixer le paysage devant ma fenêtre mouillée – Oh ! Pourquoi n'étais-je pas étonnée? - je ne voyais que du vert. Vert PARTOUT. Overdose de vert. Ouais, Lisbeth n'avait pas exagéré.

J'ai pas pété un mot du trajet, à part peut-être des ' ah ouais ?' ou des ' oui / non'.

Mais quand j'ai vu leur maison, je me suis dit un tas d'insultes mentalement.

C'était pas simplement une maison en pleine forêt, c'était...c'était...le genre de truc que vous voyiez dans les magazines.

_Ça te plait la maison ?dit Rosalie. Maman est décoratrice d'intérieur, je crois que tu vas encore plus aimer l'intérieur que l'extérieur !

_C'est magnifique, ais-je murmuré. Sans doute le seul compliment que je ferais.

_Tant mieux si ça te plaît ma chérie, sourit Esmé.

Ça commençait à m'énerver, ses ' ma chérie'.

La villa était une immense maison entre les bois, avec une façade en bois et en béton, et une énorme baie vitrée ainsi que des fenêtres interminables. C'était comme un gigantesque bloc de béton et de fenêtres posés sur un bloc plus petit et plus large en bois qui contenait la baie vitrée, et un plus petit bloc avec encore des fenêtres hautes comme des portes et le garage, et l'entrée était désignée par des piliers en bois.

La beauté de la maison à l'intérieur ? Indescriptible. Je me suis sentie heureuse l'espace de quelques secondes d'habiter là, juste l'espace de quelques secondes. Le hall était gigantesque, avec des petits objets biscornus et design qui devaient coûter une fortune immense d'après ce que j'en avais entendu, j'ai franchi tout cet espace avec les yeux hors de mes orbites. Le salon, avec ses coussins colorés, la cuisine gigantesque, ils m'ont tout fait visiter, le jardin, avec une piscine intégrée, les terrasses, leurs chambres incroyablement biens décorées, tout, les salles de bains...J'avais le tournis. Je ne pourrais vous expliquer , tellement j'étais éblouie par tant de beauté. J'ai baillé de fatigue par mégarde, alors tout à coup Jasper s'est redressé et s'est exclamé, vif :

_Rosalie, faut que tu arrêtes de la harceler. Isabella revient d'un long voyage fatiguant, autant moralement que physiquement. Elle aura tout le temps nécessaire pour tout visiter, alors laisse-la tranquille. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de sommeil. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Isabella ?

Heu...On me parle ?

_Je...merci, oui, j'aimerais bien me reposer.

_Excuse-moi Isabella, préviens-moi si je t'embête à l'avenir !dit Rosalie, et je sentis un léger agacement dans sa voix.

On dirait que Barbie s'énerve, pensais-je. Japser et Rosalie m'ont fait marcher pendant quelques minutes avant que je n'atteigne ma future chambre. Mes valises étaient à l'intérieur, alors j'ai ouvert la porte et je suis restée comme une imbécile devant celle-ci. J'étais stupéfaite.

_Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est moi qui ai décoré et j'avais peur que tu n'apprécies pas mes goûts. Et...j'ai gardé le mur que tu m'avais dit en blanc, vu que tu préférais cela...murmura Esmé, qui était déjà à l'intérieur.

Mon lit ( blanc) était au milieu de la chambre qui était totalement blanche. La couette était blanche mais les draps étaient rouges. Le tapis était noir avec ces genres de longs fils noirs, vous savez, ce genre de truc où vous avez toujours envie d'y promener votre pied tellement c'est doux.

La table de nuit aussi était blanche, sauf qu'il y avait un tas d'objets de décoration rouges et noirs, mais ce qui m'avait le plus marqué c'était cette peinture, faite à même le mur, à côté de mon lit, qui était un mélange entre des couleurs foncées comme le gris et le noir ainsi que le blanc. Cela représentait des carreaux avec des formes dedans, un peu comme des photos. C'était beau. Ça m'as vraiment plu. Les commodes et les rideaux aussi étaient blancs, en vérité à part les quelques touches de couleur c'était tout blanc. Et c'est ça qui m'a fait plaisir. De plus, il y avait de grandes fenêtres qui éclairaient ma chambre de lumière, même si pour l'instant la nuit était noire.

_Écoute...je sais que c'est très blanc, mais en vérité au départ je n'avais prévu que les commodes , le lit et les rideaux. J'avais l'intention de repeindre les murs en fonction de tes choix. Mais tu m'as dit préféré le blanc, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop. Nous pouvons refaire des rénovations encore si tu veux. C'est un peu trop vide.

_Non, non. Ne changez rien. Je trouve ça bien.

_Tant mieux !rit-elle. J'étais un peu anxieuse...

_Eh bien, Isabella, on va te laisser t'installer, il est très tard, tu dois être très fatiguée. En tout cas, je veux que tu saches que ta présence dans cette famille combe tout le monde ici. Tu es chez toi à présent. N 'hésite pas à demander quelque chose si tu en as besoin. Bonne nuit ...sourit Carlisle.

_Bonne nuit, merci.

Chacun à leur tour ils sont venus me serrer dans leurs bras, et ils m'ont souhaité de passer une bonne nuit.

Quand ils sont partis, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait une salle de bain à côté de ma chambre si je voulais me doucher. Je me suis déshabillée et j'ai filé sous la douche, elle aussi était très blanche.

J'ai enlevé toute la crasse de l'aéroport, et quand je suis sortie de la douche, c'était comme si j'étais une nouvelle personne. Il y avait un bureau en face de mon lit et une petit pochette dessus. Je me suis approchée et j'ai soulevé la pochette. Oh mon Dieu. Il y avait un petit ordinateur dedans. Bon dieu ! C'était trop ! On ne m'avait jamais fait de cadeaux comme ça ! J'ai pensé à les remercier, mais je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais enroulée dans une serviette que j'avais retrouvée dans ma salle de bain, et que j'étais trempée. En plus de ça, j'étais éreintée.

J'ai ouvert mes valises et j'ai sorti mon pyjama. Il était moelleux. J'ai éteint les lumières. Je me suis couchée, frêle, dans ce nouveau lit trop grand pour moi, et là...j'étais bien. Pour la première fois, je ressentais une impression de bien être.

Je me suis endormie en pensant à Liz, et aux enfants, et à leurs sourires, et au parfum de ma mère, et aux des fossettes de mon père...

**When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me**  
><em>Quand je me trouve en période de prblèmes, la Sainte Vierge vient vers moi<em>  
><strong>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<strong>  
><em>Me disant des mots sages, ainsi soit-il<em>  
><strong>And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me<strong>  
><em>Et dans mon heure sombre, elle est assise pile en face de moi<em>  
><strong>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<strong>  
><em>Me disant des mots sages, ainsi soit-il<em>  
><strong>Let it be (x4)<strong>  
><em>Ainsi soit-il (x4)<em>  
><strong>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<strong>  
><em>Me murmure des mots sages, ainsi soit-il<em>

**And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree**  
><em>Et quand les gens aux coeurs brisés vivant dans le monde seront d'accord<em>  
><strong>There will be an answer, let it be<strong>  
><em>Il y aura une réponse, ainsi soit-il<em>  
><strong>For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see<strong>  
><em>Bien qu'ils aient peut-être été divisé, il y a toujours une chance qu'ils voient<em>  
><strong>There will be an answer, let it be<strong>  
><em>Il y aura une réponse, ainsi soit-il<em>  
><strong>Let it be (x4)<strong>  
><em>Ainsi soit-il (x4)<em>

**And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me**  
><em>Et quand la nuit est nuageuse, il y a toujours une lumière qui m'éclaire<em>  
><strong>Shine until tomorrow, let it be<strong>  
><em>Qui m'éclaire jusqu'à demain, ainsi soit-il<em>  
><strong>I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comforts me<strong>  
><em>Je me lève au son de la musique, la Sainte Vierge me réconforte<em>  
><strong>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<strong>  
><em>Me disant des mots sages, ainsi soit-il<em>  
><strong>Let it be (x4)<strong>  
><em>Ainsi soit-il (x4)<em>  
><strong>There will be an answer, let it be<strong>  
><em>Il y aura une réponse, ainsi soit-il<em>  
><strong>Let it be (x4)<strong>  
><em>Ainsi soit-il (x4)<em>  
><strong>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<strong>  
><em>Me murmure des mots sages, ainsi soit-il<em>

**Désolée pour le manque de rapidité, j'étais en vacances en Grèce, c'était un désastre, je suis revenue plus déprimée que jamais = inspiration pour cette histoire ! Je sais que je fais un chapitre presque tt les mois, mais il faut que vous sachiez à quel point c'est dur de trouver la bonne musique, les bons mots, la bonne émotion pour décrire ce que je veux dire...**

**Oh et puis concernant les questions : Je n'ai aucune fréquence à propos du rythme de mes parutions de chapitres, ils viennent quand j'ai de l'inspiration et de la mélancolie à revendre, pour Edward, j'avoue que j'hésite encore sur quel genre de personne il va être ( Cool et odieux ou Coincé et distant ?), Rosalie...reste Rosalie, gentille par moment, mais chez qui sa tourne rapidement au vinaigre ! Jasper ...3 et Alice et Emmett, VOUS VERREZ !**

**Non, non, il y aura beaucoup d'action prochainement et j'en frétille d'impatience rien qu'à l'écrire. Il y aura beaucoup d'humour aussi.**

**Ah oui! Beaucoup, énormément, gigantesquement, de FRUSTRATION...**

**Bye bye mes petits protégés !**

**Bahar ;)**

**PS : désolée si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe! Je suis IMPARDONNABLE ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

JE suis incroyablement désolée du retard. Vraiment. Si vous saviez tout ce qui m'a empêchée d'écrire : la fatigue, la tristesse, la nostalgie, la paresse, l'absence , le NEANT géant d'inspiration, le manque de temps, etc...Et encore toutes ces choses qui font de ma vie d'adolescente un train me menant droit vers l'enfer... Je voulais inclure la rencontre Edward Bella dans ce chapitre, mais sinon ça aurait été trop long et étouffant. Je vous promets un chapitre très bientôt, je vous le promets.

Vraiment désolée pour l'attente.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous serez satisfaits...

3

Bahar.

_Chapitre 4 :...__Le jour se brise et tout redevient neuf.__..._

«Le monde déteste le changement, c'est pourtant la seule chose qui lui a permis de progresser.» Charles F. Kettering «Le changement est la loi de la vie humaine, il ne faut pas en avoir peur.» Jacques Chirac

Ecoutez : KINGS OF CONVENIENCE – Winning a Battle, losing a War.

Je me suis réveillé le lendemain avec une sensation vraiment, vraiment, étrange. Le soleil a éclairé la pièce et j'ai tout fait pour ne pas me réveiller, j'ai mis ma tête sous l'oreiller, je me suis protégée avec la couette, mais cela n'a fait que renforcer mon malaise. Ce n'était pas à moi, ces affaires, j'étais autre part, c'était encore bouleversant . Quand allais-je m'y habituer définitivement ? J'avais encore en tête les moments de la veille.

J'étais encore un peu dans les vapes. J'ai plié les draps correctement, observé les parquet si propre, et constaté que cette chambre, la mienne, était tristement vide.

J'allais quand même passer une année au sein de cette famille, autant l'arranger à ma sauce.

J'ai ouvert mes valises, pris quelques vêtements, et me suis habillée. J'ai passé un peu d'eau sur mon visage et je suis sortie de ma chambre. Étaient-ils réveillés ? Sinon, qu'allais-je faire ?

Quand j'ai vu le couloir et toutes ces chambres, ces escaliers, j'eus l'air confuse. Je ne me rappelais plus avoir visité cette maison ...J'étais perdue dans cette immense villa. Mais en tendant l'oreille, j'ai entendu des rires...des petits bruits venant de l'escalier en face de moi. J'ai descendu les marches, et j'ai débouché dans un couloir semblable au dernier, les rires débouchaient de l'autre côté de la porte ,en face de moi. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi j'avais un peu...peur, ou pourquoi je marchais doucement, et que ma respiration s'accélérait.

Seulement, quand j'ai doucement ouvert cette porte et que je suis arrivé dans le salon, les rires se sont arrêté et j'ai eu cette impression, immense, géante, d'être une intruse parmi eux. Ils étaient dans leur fauteuil, en train de boire du thé comme des bourgeois, avec leurs vêtements de marque, et moi j'étais là , les regardant en haut des marches du salon, en jean, chemise, et en chaussettes. Ridicule. Ils avaient tous leurs chaussures. Si j'avais pu m'enfouir, j'aurais couru en hurlant. J'avais juste eu peur de salir le beau parquet avec mes vieilles baskets, c'est tout...

Ils me fixaient d'un air étrange. Esmé a souri et est venue me rejoindre.

_Alors ? Bien dormi ?

_Oui, merci.

_Je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner, mais j'espère que l'omelette n'est pas froide...Tu n'es pas allergique aux œufs au moins ?

_Non,non.

_Je suis heureuse de t'entendre dire ça, tu as fait la grasse matinée, et je ne savais pas quoi tu voulais manger..Et j'avais peur que l'omelette ne te suffise pas...Tu veux que je t'en fasse une autre ? On a plutôt un gros appétit ici !

Elle m'avait attirée vers la cuisine tout en me parlant.

_Non merci, je ne mange pas beaucoup...

_Assieds-toi je t'en prie, me dit-elle en me désignant une chaise haute( NDA : comme dans les cuisines américaines ;) ).

Elle a chauffé le plat qui trônait à coté de la table, et elle a posé devant moi un verre de jus fraîchement pressé, une pomme et des couverts. Je n'avais jamais été servie comme ça. Ça me mettait très très mal à l'aise... J'ai pris les couverts et j'ai commencé à manger, c'était très bon. Esmé me regardait manger, c'était oppressant, je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Qu'est-ce qui arriverait s'ils avaient été tous là, autour de cette table, en train de me fixer. Je n'aurais pas supporté...

_C'est bon ?dit-elle.

_Oui.

J'étais encore en train de mâcher quand elle s'est levée et elle s'en est allée. J'étais toute seule dans cette cuisine, c'était assez bizarre. Je me demandais quand ils allaient arrêter de fixer comme un alien, je n'étais qu'une personne, comme eux. C'est moi qui devrait les regarder de manière étrange, pas eux ! Je réalisais que je mâchais de plus en plus fort, et que je commençais à m'énerver. Non mais c'est vrai : c'était quoi cet accueil glacial ? Cette Rosalie là, tout ce qu'elle fixait c'était mes pieds, j'étais en chaussettes. J'en avais rien à foutre des autres, seulement je sais pas, ils auraient pu quand même me dire bonjour ! Je vais passer une année avec eux avant de m'envoler sans plus jamais les revoir, ils pourraient commencer à être aimables. Je comprends que ça leur fasse bizarre comme moi, mais je ne sais pas, de là à me fixer béatement...

En fait j'étais surtout gênée par le fait que Rosalie fixe mes chaussettes. Elles étaient un peu sales...Ça me donnait l'air d'une moins que rien. Je déteste ce sentiment de ne pas être prise au sérieux. C'est vrai que dans leur palace, ils ne devaient pas être habitués. Peut-être que Rosalie et Jasper se demandaient à l'instant même comment ils allaient faire pour me présenter à leurs amis.« Il faudrait qu'on lui achète des vêtements de marque. Elle va nuire à notre réputation ». »Oh mon Dieu as-tu vu ses immondes chaussettes ! Quelle honte ! Haha ! »pesteraient-ils.

Mes orteils se crispèrent et je déposais ma fourchette. J'étais vraiment énervée. Je m'énerve vite. Mes doigts se contractèrent lorsque je serrais mon poing, tentant d'évacuer ma colère silencieusement. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Si je ne leur plaît pas, alors autant ne pas m'adopter ! Autant me foutre dehors tout de suite ! J'aviserais pour le billet d'avion.

Je me suis rendue compte que je me faisais des films. Mais ça m'avait vexée. Ces regards...Ce n'était pas par méchanceté, c'était par pitié, et je détestais ça. J'ai soufflé fort, et je me suis détendue.

Parfois, sur un coup de tête, je m'énerve, et je pense des choses horribles. Je suis insupportable dans ces moment-là. J'ai rangé mon assiette vide dans l'évier, je suppose que c'était là où il devait se trouver ; peu importe si les autres me trouvent bizarre. Ils devront s'y habituer. Et depuis quand je m'intéresse à l'avis des gens, moi ? Je suis insouciante !

A peine eus-je le temps de sortir de la cuisine que j'ai foncé dans Carlisle.

_Ah ! Mais où tu vas toi ?dit-il en rigolant. Bonjour Isabella, désolé pour ce matin.

_Euh...Ça ne fait rien.

_Alors, tu as aimé ton petit-déjeuner ?

-Oui, c'était très bon, merci.

Il y a eu un gros blanc. Carlisle était gêné, cela se voyait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler à des étrangères vivant chez lui...Il finit par me dire qu'il était à nouveau désolé, et il me proposa de boire un thé avec lui au salon , avec Rosalie et Japser. " Esmé fait le ménage. Ça lui occupe l'esprit...".

J'acceptais de bonne foi et je le suivais dans son palace, à petits pas de souris,tout doucement. J'avais toujours été maladroite, un pas et j'écrasais tout leurs tableaux, trébuchant sur un vase chinois, me brisant le crâne sur les escaliers.

Finalement nous arrivâmes au salon, éclairé par le soleil en sa personne, faisant ressortir la beauté illumante et stupéfiante de Rosalie et Jasper, assis dans les canapés, en bons enfants de coeur, tout les deux occupés à lire leurs magazines. Automobile pour Rosalie, Psychologie pour Jasper. On aurait dit des clones d'enfants, parfaits, comme des robots, où leurs gestes seraient mécaniques. Ils levèrent le regard en même temps, comme si c'était calculé.

_Coucou Isabella!sourit Jasper. Bien dormi ?

_Salut Isabella , dit Rosalie.

_Bonjour...Oui merci j'ai bien dormi.

_Franchement Isabella tu tombes bien, enchaîna Rosalie. Regarde ce temps ! Il ne fait pas souvent beau à Forks...C'est, je crois, la journée la plus chaude de l'année, pas vrai Papa ?

_Oui, ma chérie.

_D'ailleurs, Isabella, Maman propose qu'on t'emmène faire du shopping ensemble. Elle aimerait rajouter quelques touches discrètes de couleurs dans ta chambre, par exemple un sticker géant qui décore un peu tu vois...Je hochai la tête. Et aussi, parce que c'est la rentrée, que je n'ai rien à me mettre, ainsi que Jasper. Pas vrai, Jasper? Il acquiesça, la tête dans son magazine. Ah oui, et aussi parce qu'il te faut de nouvelles affaires...pour l'école.

_C'est très gentil, j'accepte.

_Très bien...Papa tu nous y conduira ?

_Non chérie je dois aller à l'hôpital pour régler quelques affaires...

_D'accord. Jazz tu veux venir ?

_Non, merci. Tu sais bien que séance shopping avec toi ça ne me branche pas trop, dit-il en rigolant.

_Très bien, comme tu veux, répliqua sèchement sa sœur .Mais ne te plains pas si au retour Maman te rapporte des vêtements hideux. Tu l'auras cherché. Elle me fixa, l'air étrange, avant de continuer : à quelle heure souhaites-tu partir ?

_Je..je sais pas...Quand est-ce que ça te convient, enfin...ça vous convient ?

_Dans une demi-heure, si on partait, ça serait parfait. La route est un peu loin jusqu'à Port Angeles et Maman conduit terriblement lentement...soupira-t-elle.

_Pas de problème pour moi...Mais...euh...En fait il est quelle heure ?dis-je en fixant mes chaussettes, comme désemparée.

_Oh. Tu as fais la grasse mat'. Il est midi.

_Oh!dis-je, surprise. Je suis désolée...J'ai pas vu le temps passer..Enfin..D'habitude vous êtes levés vers quelle heure ?

_Ne t'excuse pas. Moi je me lève vers neuf heures. Jasper vers huit heures et Papa et Maman aux aurores. Ils se couchent tôt.

_A l'avenir...Je mettrais le réveil.

Elle continua à me toiser légèrement impatiente, avant d'ajouter :

_Tu es ici chez toi. Tu peux te lever à n'importe quelle heure. A part les jours de semaine bien sûr. L'école commence à huit heures trente. On doit partir à sept heures cinquante pile, pour ne pas être en retard, comme on habite dans les frontières de Forks, dit Rosalie.

Je hochai la tête.

Elle regarda les alentours pendant un instant.

_Tu veux aller te préparer maintenant ?

_Oui, je veux bien.

Je me levais, me dirigeant vers le couloir. Je pris l'escalier à ma droite, elle le montai. Ce n'est qu'arrivée à l'étage que je sus que je m'étais perdue. A nouveau. Dans une maison. ( NDA : ._. )

Je sentis des pas derrière moi, des bruits de hauts talons fouettant le sol, le torturant avec les talons pointus.

_Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ? Je dois avouer que c'est assez grand. On se perd souvent marmonna Rosalie.

_Oh..oui, c'est très gentil...

_Mais de rien. N'oublies pas, tu es ma nouvelle sœur à présent, sourit-elle. Elle murmura une phrase comportant « présence féminine...enfin », avant de monter encore les escaliers et d'arriver devant une porte d'un blanc immaculé. Je t'en prie, tonna-t-elle.

J'entrai dans ma chambre, un peu confuse, étrange, et je me préparais pour ma première sortie dans les environs de la ville. Ma première sortie...'en famille' .

Ouais, n'importe quoi. Je m'emballe. Je devrais plutôt me contenter de trouver quelque chose de « décent » dans mes affaires, à enfiler, avant de partir. Je n'avais pas forcément envie de ressembler à une gitane en ville et me faire repérer.

J'ai fouillé dans ma valise, que j'avais à peine ouverte la veille. Il faudrait que je mette toutes ces affaires quelque part...

Finalement, j'ai juste changé mon pull avec une chemise blanche, toute simple.

Je me suis regardée dans le miroir.

J'ai eu de la peine pour moi-même...Il faudrait que je me trouve un job pour pouvoir me payer quelques affaires...Hors de question que ces gens m'achètent quelque chose. Je ne veux pas de leur argent et de leur pitié.

J'ai lâché mes cheveux, tenté de leur donner un peu de volume avec ma brosse à cheveux,mais rien à faire...peine perdue...J'étais si banale, je n'avais rien de particulier. J'espère que cette famille pourra accepter ma banalité. C'est vrai qu'à voir leurs fringues de marque, leur beauté assommante, leur constante « perfection » , on commence à complexer...

Mais je me perdais là. J'ai aussi pris un sac avec mon portefeuille, et je suis tombée sur mon téléphone . Oh mon Dieu ! Merde! Liz! J'avais oublié de l'appeler !

C'est pas vrai, murmurais-je. J'ai composé son numéro, anxieuse.

_Allo ?

_Liz...C'est Bella...Je suis vraiment désolée...

_Bella chérie ! Je comptais t'appeler ! Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? Pas trop de problèmes pour quitter Chicago ? Et ta nouvelle famille ? Et ...

_Une question à la fois Liz, rigolais-je. Et bien , je crois que je m'y attendais un peu...Un peu dur c'est vrai. Mais bon . Ils sont gentils...Et puis tu as vu leur maison ?

_GIGANTESQUE OUI!s'écria-t-elle.

_Oui! Je me suis perdue ce matin, avouais-je.

_Toi et le sens de l'orientation ...Ça fait deux...

_Pas de commentaires. Et puis, bon, pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport ils m'ont posé des questions pour apprendre à me connaître...Et pis j'ai pris l'avion...J'étais un peu malade, j'ai vomi...

_Oh! Et ça va maintenant chérie ?

_Oui, oui. Enfin bref, j'ai rencontré leurs enfants...et...

_Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire...

_J'ai l'impression, dis-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit, qu'ils sont tellement parfaits, et que j'ai pas ma place ici. Eux, avec tout leur luxe et tout, ils n'arrêtent pas de me regarder bizarrement. Et je ne veux pas changer pour eux. Je suis bien comme je suis. C'est comme si ils veulent me transformer en quelque chose que je ne suis pas...

_Bella...C'est ta première journée. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Ne juge pas trop vite, crois-moi . Il y aurait des tas de gens qui auraient été effrayés par ton passé, ceux-là, au contraire, ont insisté. Ça a renforcé leur jugement sur toi...soupira-t-elle.

_Quoi ? Que je suis une droguée, une conne, c'est ça ?m'énervais-je.

_Non. Que tu es forte !

_Oui, oui, c'est ça...marmonnais-je.

_Fais-moi confiance . Si je les avais cru capable de te faire du mal, je ne les aurais pas laissés te prendre à moi.. Tu sais que je tiens énormément à toi. Ton absence me fait déjà un vide ici. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que je ne te reverrais pas avant un très long moment. Tu me manques déjà ici.

_Toi aussi , Liz. Je viens de m'en rendre compte. Je n'avais pas réalisé. Je sais pas non plus comment je vais les supporter sans rien dire. Je veux dire, ils sont tellement différents...J'ai pas ma place ici.

_Tu vas la trouver .Patience ma chérie. Ce n'est pas la mort, tu sais.

_Oui, mais..Bon, voilà. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. J'ai la sensation que ça va être la routine ici, tu sais ce que je veux dire ? Qu'il ne va rien se passer, jusqu'à ce que je partes. Et c'est ça qui me dérange le plus : c'est le fait que tout ça me paraisse si normal, si ennuyant, tandis que eux semblent réellement m'aimer comme leur fille. Comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je leur sautes dessus...Eux espèrent ; mais moi je sais que ça ne va jamais se passer comme ça...Et j'ai aussi l'impression que je perds mon temps ici...J'ai pitié d'eux. Ils espéraient bien plus de cette adoption.

_Je sais Bella. Je ne peux pas te dire grand chose...Mais sincèrement je veux que tu y mettes un peu du tien, même si tu as dur. Au final, rends-toi compte : ce sont ces gens qui seront les plus déçus de cette expérience...

_Merci...Maintenant je me sens coupable...soupirais-je. Et toi Liz ? C'est-il passé quelque chose en mon absence ?

_Non,non..Tu sais bien...Pas grand chose..A oui..Lucy va retourner dans son ancienne famille. Sa mère va mieux...

_Oh mon dieu ,je suis tellement heureuse. Dis lui que je pense à elle et que ça va bien se passer...souriais-je.

_J'y veillerais ma chérie...Elle soupira. Quel est ton programme pour aujourd'hui ?

_En fait, j'étais en train de m'habiller et j'ai retrouvé mon téléphone, ce qui m'as rappelé que j'avais complètement oublié de t'appeler. Les Cullen avaient prévu d'aller faire du shopping pour renouveler leur garde-robe, des trucs pour ma chambre...Et aussi pour des fournitures d'école. Mais je suis hyper gênée.

_Pourquoi donc ?s'étonna Lisbeth.

_Mais parce que je sens qu'ils vont insister pour m'acheter des fringues ou je ne sais quoi et je refuse qu'ils me paient quoi que ce soit ! C'est mon affaire ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être traitée comme ça tu vois...Je ne suis pas une princesse, j'ai des besoins, mais c'est à moi de m'en occuper.

_Roh...Tu fais encore ta difficile. Je te rappelle qu'ils t'ont prise en charge maintenant. Tu es sous leur responsabilité, et de toute manière ils ont déjà dû payer des choses pour toi. Et si pour une fois, pour l'amour de Dieu, tu te laissais faire ? Tu es exaspérante...dit-elle. Mais je sentis un sourire et une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

_Je sais, je sais, mais...

_Isabella ! Tu es prête ?tonna la voix de Rosalie, qui entra dans la chambre sans crier gare.

_Oui,oui, une seconde. J'étais au téléphone.

_Ok. Je t'attends en bas.

Sa voix m'eut l'air froide. Aussi elle referma la porte un peu plus violemment. Était-elle fâchée sur moi ? Qu'avais-je fait...C'était mon premier jour chez eux...

_Liz. Je dois partir. Je vais aller au centre commercial. Souhaite-moi bonne chance...

_Ne dramatise pas. On pense à toi ici. Sois forte. Je t'aime, au revoir ma chérie.

_Moi aussi je t'aime. Salut...

Appel terminé.

Je sortis de la chambre et je descendis vers le rez-de-chaussée, où étaient Rosalie et Esmée. La première fixait ses talons de 9 centimètres, la deuxième me faisait un grand sourire.

Pas de commentaires, à part Esmé qui m'indiqua le chemin à prendre. Nous avons dit au revoir à Jasper qui m'avait l'air joyeux ( il allait être seul le petit veinard ), avant de rejoindre une voiture. Pas la même que Carlisle, non non, une autre . Plus style « familiale ». Cela ne m'étonna guère, mais me fit sentir encore plus mal.

Ces gens étaient si riches qu'ils pouvaient se payer n'importe quoi. Ils n'avaient jamais connu la difficulté. Encore un grand fossé entre eux et moi...Infranchissable.

Finalement nous fîmes la route vers Port Angles (s'il me semblait bien), sans vraiment beaucoup discuter. A un moment Esmé a rétorqué :

_Alors, chérie, qu'est-ce que tu aimes mettre le plus ? Des jeans, des jupes, des t-shirts...?

_Euh..Enfin, ne...Ne m'achetez rien !

_Pourquoi ?demanda-t-elle,surprise.

_C'est gentil mais je préfère subvenir seule à mes besoins. J'ai de l'argent vous savez.

Peut-être avais-je dit cela de manière trop...Sur le qui-vive. J'étais certaine que Esmé, ainsi que sa fille qui n'avait pas pété un mot, l'avaient mal pris. Cela avait touché leur égo de bourges...

J'ajoutais : « Je veux dire par là que vous n'avez pas besoin de m'acheter quoi que soit...Je le ferais moi-même. Je suis assez grande, et puis ce serait trop généreux de votre part ».

_Mais...Chérie, crois-moi, cela ne me pose pas de problème,mais...Tu fais partie de cette famille. J'achète des choses à Rosalie, à Jasper. Alors à toi aussi. Ce ne serait pas équitable du tout, injuste. Si je ne t'en achète pas, alors ni à Rose, ni à Jazz. C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne,dit-elle en souriant.

J'aurais juré voir Rosalie esquisser une moue insatisfaite. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle soit de mauvaise nouvelle ?

_C'est comme vous voulez, mais,mille mercis...

Je me sentais conne.

_C'est à toi de voir. De rien...Je trouve ça normal. Je te considère comme ma deuxième fille.

Je rougissais pour réponse.

Tout cet élan d'amour, allais-je le leur envoyer ? Je n'étais pas ce qu'ils croyaient...

J'ai laissé passer en silence. J'ai trouvé le temps long; Esmé et Rose discutaient entre elles . Parfois elles me posaient des questions avec enthousiasme, mais je n'y répondais que vaguement , j'avais la sensation d'être quelqu'un d'autre, de ne pas être à ma place, entre elles deux.

Dans la voiture, même chose que mon retour de l'aéroport. Le même paysage défilait sous mes yeux, avec des tons de vert, clair, foncé, de brun, d'orange, d'ocre...Chaque arbre avait sa propre originalité, si je pouvais dire. Nous étions en août, et l'automne était déjà présent. J'imaginais lorsque l'hiver viendrait, que le verglas serait partout, que la neige serait d'abord une fine couche sur l'herbe, sur les toits, les voitures, et qu'après cette couche augmenterait, augmenterait, serait immense, qu'on aura les mollets dans la neige, les doigts de pieds paralysés par le froid, le souffle court, des grosses vestes et des nez bouchés, des rhumes partout, les joues froides, et qu'après cette splendide couleur blanche, cette chose légère, qui au contact fond, se transformerait en une boue grise et brune, dégoûtante.

Et que, au fil du temps, les couleurs disparaitraient, ainsi que les rhumes de foin, de froid, les allergies. Que les grosses vestes, gants, écharpes, mitaines, chapeaux, bonnets, et autres s'en iraient pour des pulls, des sweats, des chemises, à carreaux, lignés, troués, rapiécés, des tee-shirts, légers, des jeans, des pantacourt, des shorts, des jupes...

Les saisons se rejoindraient, incessantes, comme dans un cercle. Il ne se finit jamais. Et moi j'aurais à vivre les changements de cette minuscule ville, impassible, que personne ne connaissait, j'aurais à supporter les changements d'humeur de tout ces inconnus, leurs interrogations, à propos de moi, d'où est-ce que je venais, quel était mon passé.

Ma tête est allée se poser contre la fenêtre de la voiture. Des arbres, des centaines, des milliers, sont passés devant mes yeux, jusqu'à un moment précis, j'ai vu autre chose. Les arbres ont diminué, beaucoup, et puis j'ai vu plus de personnes, qui entraient, sortaient de la ville. Des lumières et des musiques. On ne pouvait peut-être pas comparer ça au marché de Noël à New York par exemple, mais on sentait qu'il régnait plus de vie ici qu'ailleurs. Forks, même si je ne l'avais pas visité, m'inspirait un lieu mort, avec des fantômes pour habitants. Personne ne spécial, comme si les gens se ressemblaient tous. Enfin j'en avais l'impression. Peut-être que finalement ce serait tous des fous, des punks, des gothiques et tout, qui adulaient les vampires...

Mon délire mental s'acheva rapidement, Esmé annonça que l'on était arrivées, elle avait parqué sa voiture dans un endroit parfait, juste en face d'une galerie marchande, où je voyais des gens y entrer et en ressortir. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très enthousiastes. On aurait dit qu'ils dormaient debout ( d'après ce que j'observais en les approchant lentement, suivi de d'Esmé et de Rose, et de leurs claquages de talon intempestifs). C'est sans doute mon esprit tordu, mais n'est-on pas censé avoir des yeux brillants après avoir acheté plein de belles choses ? Non ? Non.

Soit. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, les portes en verre s'ouvrirent à notre passage et une douce chaleur vint nous accueillir dans la galerie.

Je fus surprise de voir que tout n'était pas si « loin » des galeries de Chicago. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, des hommes habillés en fourrure de tigre et des femmes aux seins nus en train de vendre des silex et de la viande hachée sur des rochers ?

C'était moderne, et assez lumineux, agréable. Je fus rassurée de voir qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde ; j'avais redouté voir quelques amies de Rosalie, et de participer à ce moment gênant qu'est le fameux : « Et bien...Je vous présente Isabella, ma...euh...Enfin nous l'avons adoptée, quoi. ». On ne pouvait pas dire que la ville de Forks était géante et qu'il y avait beaucoup d'habitants, de plus, j'avais cru entendre Rose dire qu'une certaine Alice était peut-être au shopping, pour s'acheter une robe de soirée...

Quoique, nous pouvions à coup sûr encore tomber sur eux. Patience, me dis-je à moi-même. Contrôle tes émotions.

Rapidement, nous entrâmes dans un petit magasin indien, qui d'après Esmé, vendait de magnifiques foulards et des couleurs au henné pour les cheveux. Rosalie alla chipoter vers les teintures brunes et châtain. Avait-elle réellement l'intention de se teindre les cheveux de cette couleur ? La perfection a des limites, a trop vouloir être parfaite, on en devient hideux...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un oeil dans le magasin, de toucher leurs foulards si doux, de toutes les couleurs, de tout les textiles. C'était vraiment beau. Je me suis imaginée vivre en Inde, escalader leurs grandes montagnes, voir tout leurs splendides paysages, me promener en éléphant, goûter à leurs nourritures épicées, aller au temple...

Le rêve s'acheva lorsque Esmé me demanda si j'avais vu quelque chose qui me plaisait, que j'avais répondu non, mais qu'en partant, mon œil avait une fois de plus frôlé ce foulard indien, disposé près de la vitrine. Il était très beau...

Ayant honte de moi, je me tus et les suivis, silencieuse.

PDV Edward.

Je me suis réveillé à l'instant où j'ai entendu ma mère préparer le petit-déjeuner. Le bruit des couverts posés sur la table, tintant fortement, comme pour nous dire « réveillez-vous ». La douce senteur des pancakes et du chocolat chaud..elle laissait toujours la porte de la cuisine ouverte, pour que ces parfums délicieux atteignent nos narines...

En descendant, comme d'habitude, j'ai songé à Jazz, qui venait d'avoir une nouvelle sœur.

Il ne m'avait pas encore appelé...C'est vrai que c'était sacrément bizarre...

Lui, Emmett et moi, on avait tout le temps des délires, on était si proches, Emmett aimait Rose, et Jazz aimait Alice, je les considéraient comme mes sœurs. Et maintenant, une nouvelle intruse allait faire son apparition. Devais-je également la considérer comme une des nôtres ? Et puis pourquoi Carlisle et Esmé, qui avaient dit à mes parents qu'ils voulaient un bébé, avaient subitement changé d'opinion pour une adolescente, de notre âge ?

Ne compliquaient-ils pas tout ? Un bébé, pouvait s'élever, non sans difficulté, mais il serait tellement mieux dans une famille. Une ado..comprenait tout, entendait tout, imaginait tout, percevait tout...enfin..je veux dire par là que, pour quelqu'un qui sait ce qui se passe, ce que les gens disent ou pensent, les émotions qu'elle lit sur leurs visages, c'est dur à encaisser.

Un bébé, ça s'élève, ça grandit, ça comprend en douceur, mais ça continue d'aimer. Une adolescente, c'est déjà grand, ça apprend tout en un coup, c'est dur à encaisser, à supporter, mais ..Peut-être même qu'elle ne les aimera jamais, faisant perdre à leur famille des années de patiente, de concrétisation, d'amour, d'espoir. Peut-être que cette fille partirait sans donner aucun signe de vie.

Pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur, qui allait s'intégrer dans la famille Cullen , puissante, riche, je pouvais quand même imaginer le désarroi que celle-ci devait éprouver.

J'en avais fait l'expérience, lorsque mes parents m'avaient dit que des amis très proches allaient venir habiter à Forks, et qu'ils avaient des enfants de mon âge. Ils se voyaient sans cesse, et j'étais obligée d'aller chez eux aussi. Ils étaient vraiment froid au début. Jasper l'était aussi,mais spécialement Rosalie. Comment allait celle-ci ? J'imaginais les différentes expressions sur son visage. C'était dur pour elle aussi, je crois. A mon grand étonnement, elle avait eu moins de réaction lorsque leurs parents leur avaient annoncé pour une éventuelle adoption. Elle en avait plus eu lorsqu'elle a su que cette adoption risquait de prévoir une fille de son âge. Je pris mon téléphone et envoyai un message à Alice, ainsi qu'à Emmett, pour lui demander si Rose ou Jazz avaient lancé un quelconque un signe de vie. Dix minutes plus tard, tout les deux me renvoyèrent à la même confusion: « Ouais , tkt ils vont bien, ils ont hâte que je la rencontre :) ». Pourquoi Jazz et Rose avaient-ils donné de leurs nouvelles à Alice et Emmett, et pas à moi ? Avais-je fait quelque chose ? Je fis part de mes troubles à ma mère, à table. C'est mon père qui me répondit, tout simplement : « Arrêtes de te faire du souci , fils. S'ils ne t'ont pas fait part de quelque chose, c'est parce que tu vas rencontrer Isabella ce soir... Ils doivent eux aussi en être nerveux. ».

PDV Bella...

J'avais compris pourquoi on faisait du shopping. C'était parce que des amis venaient les rendre visite. Ce soir.

Parce qu'ils voulaient venir me voir, découvrir qui était « l'heureuse élue ». C'est donc plutôt à moi qu'ils voulaient rendre visite.

Que dire de plus ? On venait me visiter, comme un vulgaire objet, on allait m'observer...

Quelle malheur! Être obligée d'aller faire du shopping, tout ça parce que des autres bourges, sans aucun doute, allaient venir, et me voir, ce qui signifiait que je ne devais pas leur faire honte !

Bizarrement, je n'ai pas beaucoup réagi. J'étais amorphe. Je traînais des pieds, comme une momie. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais remarqué que le monde était moche.

Et puis que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Crier ou hurler ? Non. Ma technique – en existait-elle seulement ? - consistait à me taire gentiment. En attendant ma libération, ô combien grandiose, le jour de mes dix-huit ans, je fermerais ma gueule.

Mon impertinence ridicule me fit sourire malgré tout. Que j'étais naïve, il ne suffisait pas de se taire, ou de ne rien faire, pour que le temps passe vite, la plupart des choses que je m'obligeais à exécuter finissaient aux oubliettes.

Esmé et Rosalie radotaient sur des vêtements splendides ,disaient-elles, je crois d'ailleurs qu'elles avaient trouvé le gros lot. Rosalie semblait prendre tout ce qu'elle voyait. Je devais avouer qu'elle me faisait marrer, peur une raison inconnue. Ah, ces riches...pensais-je en soupirant.

Étrangement, une sensation bizarre commença à se répandre en moi. Les regardant s'affairer, chipoter, toucher les vêtements, je ressentis moi aussi l'envie de faire pareil. Il y avait une lueur dans leur regard, lorsqu'elles faisaient ça . Je n'avais jamais senti quelque chose lorsque je m'achetais des fringues. Pour moi c'était une obligation, pas un plaisir.

Mais les regardant faire ça avec un sourire, surtout Rosalie qui m'avait semblé morose, je me mis à penser stupidement, que si moi aussi je pouvais me trouver une passion, peut-être que mon chagrin perpétuel diminuerait, ou de moins s'insinuerait moins dans le fil de mes pensées.

Et si acheter des choses possédait quelque chose de passionnant ? Si, pour une fois, je m'intéressais réellement à quelque chose ?

Cette idée s'infiltra en moi tout doucement. Avec un courage infini, j'avançais tout doucement vers un rayon. Je me sentis d'abord gênée, puis honteuse, et pour finir stupide. Je renonçais à cette idée. J'étais embarrassée, comme si je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, comme si j'abusais de l'hospitalité des Cullen. Je me dis tout de même, que j'avais le droit à une petite part de joie moi aussi, quelque soit sa taille. Ils m'avaient adoptée, avaient accepté de m'héberger, puis Esmé avait ajouté qu'elle était obligée de m'acheter des vêtements si Rosalie en voulait aussi, qu'elle me considérait comme sa fille, non ? Et puis ils étaient riches, ce qui, par stupidité, me donna l'impression que cela facilitait certaines choses ( qui m'étaient inconnues ).

J'avais tout de même ressenti une pointe de jalousie, à la vue de la facilité qu'elles avaient à s'approcher des gens ( Esmé et Rosalie demandaient aux employées ce qu'elles pensaient de tel ou tel vêtements qu'elles essayaient ), à s'accaparer un habit, de le toucher,...C'était bizarre ce que je disais, mais cette faculté qu'elles avaient en général, d'être ce qu'elles étaient... On le voyait dans leurs démarches, dans leurs gestes, leurs mimiques. Elles marchaient d'un pas léger, elles avaient des manières gracieuses, souples. Esmé souriait tout le temps, quant à Rosalie, malgré sa morosité, on pouvait ressentir la vivacité de ses mouvements, on voyait qu'elle était en pleine action, en concentration. Malgré moi, je me devais avouer qu'était plutôt fascinant que d'observer ce spectacle mouvant, devant moi. C'était plutôt distrayant, bien sûr cela ne compensera jamais ce que je vivais à Chicago, mais c'était divertissant, les voir bouger sans arrêt, méditant sur je ne sais quel couleur adopter.

Moi aussi j'avais envie de cette liberté . Alors je les fixais, surtout Rosalie, qui mesurait chacun de ses mouvements, avec précision, à la recherche de la chose parfaite.

Je l'imitais, son regard, sa volupté, sa grâce. Je me sentis inutile, mais j'éprouvais un certain plaisir à imaginer que j'étais elle, que j'avais toujours eu sa vie.

Celle-ci releva la tête. Je lâchais aussitôt le bout de chemise que j'avais entre les mains, et fixai le sol, honteuse. J'étais pathétique, et ridicule.

Et il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. J'osai un petit coup d'œil, pour voir comment elle réagissait, elle là, Rosalie m'as souri. Pas un sourire comme les autres, un sourire semblable à celui de sa mère. Généreux. Elle s'approcha de moi, et me rétorqua d'un sourire :

_Tu veux de l'aide ?

_Heu...

_Laisse-moi t'aider. J'y tiens.

Elle m'as pris par le poignet, tout doucement, en disant : « Suis moi, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose de parfait pour toi ». Sa peau était toute douce. Elle m'a entraînée dans un rayon de robes, a effleuré du regard quelques-unes d'entre elles, jusqu'au moment où elle en pris une.

Tiens, m'a-t-elle dit. Elle me l'a fourrée entre les mains. J'ai touché le tissu, un peu étonnée. La robe en question était noire, avec un col rond, et des motifs de couleurs foncées et rouge sang imprimées dessus. La matière n'était pas du tissu normal, c'était du velours.

_Comment tu la trouves ?

_Très jolie..Mais je..ne pense pas qu'elle m'ira ,bégayais-je, sous l'effet de surprise.

_Alors essaye-la pour en être sûre...Allez vas-y. Les cabines d'essayage sont devant toi.

_Oh!s'écria Esmé, s'approchant de nous. Quelle jolie robe tu as trouvée Isabella ! Va l'essayer, je suis impatiente de voir le résultat sur toi.

Je fixais d'un air indécis la robe dans mes mains. Et je levais doucement le regard vers les cabines d'essayage. J'étais quasi sûre qu'elle allait me rendre moche et grosse. Rien ne m'allait, c'était donc pour ça que je n'aimais pas faire les boutiques. Ou c'était trop cher, ou bien je n'arrivais jamais à choisir. Les deux individus derrière moi furent accompagnées dans leurs regards vers moi des caissières, qui se mirent à déployer un langage commercial, dans le seul but, j'en étais persuadée, d'acheter cette maudite robe. Peu importe si j'avais l'air ballonnée, ou horrible, là-dedans, elles se contentaient de hocher d'un signe de tête admiratif en mentant d'un air exubérant : « Comme c'est joli sur vous! ». J'avais remarqué cette habitude pitoyable lorsqu'Esmé avait changé trois fois de cardigan ; les deux vendeuses avaient à chaque fois exclamé leur avis, toujours positif.

Pourquoi l'argent est-il si important dans l'esprit de tout le monde ? Medemandas-je. J'allais méditer sur ce point important lorsque Rosalie murmura :

_Isabella, c'est comme tu veux. Si tu n'aimes pas, ne l'essayes pas, mais dis-moi ce que tu préfères et je t'aiderais alors.

_Non, non. Je vais l'essayer.

D'où venait cette assurance dans ma voix ? D'habitude je chevrotais ou bégayais comme une pauvre cloche. J'avançais vers les cabines et refermais les rideaux rouges. Je me mis lentement à me déshabiller. Mon jean tomba par terre, ainsi que mon pull et mon t-shirt. Dans le miroir je me vis, blanche comme un zombie, une feuille de papier. Je n'avais aucun reflet sur ma peau. J'étais si blanche...si pâle. Le temps m'avait enlevé mes couleurs d'antan.

Je soupirais. Pourquoi étais-je si laide ? Si blanche, pourquoi n'avais-je pas des cheveux comme ceux de Rosalie, pourquoi n'étais-je pas aussi belle qu'elle, aussi bien formée ?

Cela me faisait penser à quelque chose que j'avais entendu dans une de ces séries à la con : « Dieu nous crée comme l'on est, et à ses yeux nous sommes parfaits. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de toi-même, vis ta vie à fond jusqu'au jour de ta mort ... ». Facile à dire ! J'aimerais sincèrement arrêter de complexer, de me dire que ma vie c'est de la merde, mais est-ce que l'on peut contrôler, arrêter, limiter ses sentiments, ses émotions ? Non. Alors, ou bien je fais de la chirurgie esthétique, ou bien je suis condamnée à jamais à ma banalité. Affligeante découverte.

J'ai mis la robe sans jeter un regard au miroir. Je ne voulais plus me voir. La seule chose dont j'étais satisfaite, était que j'avais pensé à me raser les jambes. J'aimais me promener en short le long de la plage à Chicago...

Ah, Chicago...Que tu me manquais déjà...Lisbeth, je voulais ses bras pour me réconforter, son sourire, son odeur...La solitude me pesait.

Je sortis de la cabine sans un mot. Finalement quelqu'un sortit :

_Tu es resplendissante.

Je levai la tête, je ne savais pas qui avais parlé, car je fixais le sol, comme à mon habitude.

C'était Esmé.

Et Rosalie a ajouté :

_Maman a raison.

Je l'ai fixée. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, elle semblait vouloir me parler à travers ses yeux, son visage, je n'en savais rien.

C'était quelque chose d'impertinent, de sarcastique, je ne saurais le décrire, comme malsain, possessif. « Maman a raison ». Elle me défiait du regard. Elle voulait me bousculer, me provoquer.

C'était bizarre, peut-être étais-je en train de me l'imaginer, mais c'est comme si elle voulait me faire comprendre quelque chose.

A défaut de paroles, je baissais encore la tête, intimidée comme toujours.

_Je te la prends d'accord ? Va donc chercher d'autres vêtements, je t'aide si tu veux, après on les achètera.

_C'est vraiment gentil...

_Ne m'en dis pas plus. Tu connais ma réponse chérie...sourit-elle.

Esmé m'a pris la robe, et c'est ainsi qu'on a continué. A rechercher des choses, n'importe quoi . Pour moi.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me suis rappelée les fois où ma mère et moi on allait faire du shopping ensemble. Elle adorait, moi je détestais. Pourtant on passait toujours un bon moment, on regardait des vêtements, puis on allait prendre une glace chez Ben & Jerry's , avant de continuer dans notre tâche.

Je ne comparais définitivement pas Esmé à ma mère. C'est juste que cela me rappelait une période de ma vie, perdue, refoulée à jamais dans mon cœur, où mon sourire persistait quelques secondes de plus, où j'avais encore une once de chaleur en moi. C'était mon enfance, que j'avais laissée de côté, que le destin m'avait obligée à renier, pour grandir trop vite.

Maintenant j'étais froide, glaciale, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Mon cœur était fait en pierre, protégé par un mur indestructible.

Si une brique tombe, aussitôt je remets du ciment et la recolle, c'est comme ça que je fonctionne. Je ne montre pas qui je suis, je me cache sous un masque, une protection, pour ne pas qu'on m'approche, qu'on me connaisse. Je n'ai pas envie de dire à quelqu'un qui tente de me connaître : « Je vis dans un foyer. J'ai perdu mes parents ».

Je ne me montre pas tout court. Mon silence et mon absence de vivacité ont permis à mes anciens camarades de classe ( ainsi que d'école) de vite m'oublier. Bientôt je passais du grade de petite orpheline à zombie dépravée. On ne me voyait que comme un cas désespéré, que personne ne peut aider à retrouver la lumière.

En repensant à ça, me sont revenus les mots que Liz m'avait dits lors de notre première vraie discussion : « Tu es accablée par ta souffrance. Tu es comme dans un long tunnel, obscur, noir, où tu ne vois rien. Tu es persuadée qu'il n'y a pas de sortie, aucun moyen d'échapper à tout ça. Mais tu sais, Isabella, au fond de chaque tunnel se situe la lumière. Et c'est quand tu l'auras retrouvée , que ce sera la fin.

_La fin de quoi ?avais-je murmuré. Y a-t-il seulement une fin ?

_A ta peine. Il y a une fin à tout. »

A mon grand étonnement, je me suis laissée faire lorsque Esmé m'a dit qu'elle tenait à m'acheter des chaussures que j'avais vues dans la vitrine. Je l'ai remerciée encore une fois...

Rosalie a trouvé une robe pour elle, bleue, avec des lignes grises et bleues foncées. On est finalement sorties du magasin, chacune un sac à la main. C'était assez bizarre, je me sentais privilégiée, respectée comme les autres pour une fois. Je n'étais plus délaissée, et ça me procurait une sensation de satisfaction et de prétention dont j'eus honte. Depuis le temps, j'avais appris à vivre, aimer, avec le peu que j'avais. Je n'étais pas habituée à être gâtée, peu de choses me suffisaient, je vivais sans grand ménagement.

Mais je devais avouer que posséder des biens, qui nous appartiennent réellement, que l'on peut manipuler, ajouter notre petite « touche », garder précieusement, pour toujours. Avoir une certaine euphorie parce que l'on a tout ce que l'on veut...Malgré moi, j'aimais ça, qui n'aimerais pas ?

Mais si je continuais j'allais devenir égoïste, et je voulais éviter ça à tout prix. J'avais vécu parmi des êtres qui avaient tout perdu, j'en faisais partie d'ailleurs, j'avais appris à donner, partager tout ce que j'avais, parce que je savais que j'aurais aimé que l'on fasse la même chose pour moi.

J'étais tombée. Bien bas. Mais maintenant ça va aller, me dis-je. Tu es habituée. Cesse de penser à ça.

PDV Edward.

_Maman c'est quand qu'on va chez eux ?dis-je, fatigué, en observant ma mère trier le linge, dos à moi .

_Dans deux heures mon chéri.

_Ok. On doit apporter un cadeau...?

_Un cadeau, non je ne pense pas, rit-elle doucement. Pourquoi un cadeau ?

_J'en sais rien. C'est juste que ça me parait bizarre, d'aller là-bas, les mains vides...

_On va voir leur nouvelle fille. Ils l'ont adoptée, elle n'est pas née, ce n'est pas son anniversaire, commenta-t-elle.

_Juste.

_Edward, dit-elle en se retournant brusquement, à quelle heure es-tu allé te coucher hier soir?

_Pourquoi ?

_Réponds d'abord à ma question, veux-tu ?

Je soupirais, las : « A une heure. ».

_Edward !s'écria-t-elle. Et c'est reparti, me dis-je...Je t'avais pourtant dis de te coucher tôt !

_Mais c'est les vacances !

_Et alors ? Dans un mois c'est fini! Tu vas reprendre ton année scolaire, et qui plus est, la dernière, la plus importante. Je compte sur toi pour être prêt à l'avance!

_Un mois plutôt ?

_Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te sermonne, voyons. Aujourd'hui c'est un jour très important, tu sais. Je suis sûr que sous tes airs de grand malin, tu réalises aussi à quel point c'est décisif pour Jasper et Rosalie. Ne parlons même pas de leurs parents. Je soutiens Esmé et ton père Carlisle, de tout notre cœur. Tu ne peux pas imaginer toutes les difficultés qu'ils ont rencontrées en chemin, et on les respect profondément pour ça. Ce sont des gens vraiment bien.

_Ça je le sais. Où tu en venir maman ?

_Je veux en venir au fait que tu dois être présentable. Si tu viens chez eux avec des cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux ébouriffés et la chemise ouverte, tu crois vraiment qu'ils le prendront bien ?marmonna-t-elle, quelque peu agacée.

_Non, je suis désolée maman...soupirais-je.

_J'aime mieux ça, sourit-elle. Va-t-en donc prendre une douche maintenant, mon coco. Tu sens la sueur.

_Merci...grinçais-je des dents, en partant.

Avant que j'eus le temps de fermer la porte, j'entendis un rire sonore suivi d'un : »De rien ! ».

PDV Bella.

Les choses commencèrent à prendre une tournure différente, plus compliquée, lorsque j'appris qu'il y aurait des invités ce soir, leurs amis.

Je ne me sentais pas bien.

Pour une raison étrange, je fus gênée lorsque Carlisle et Esmé me l'annoncèrent dans ma chambre.

Ma chambre. Quelle étrange expression. Était-ce vraiment la mienne ? J'allais leur emprunter pendant un an avant de partir, alors techniquement elle était à moi. Mais je ne ressentais pas ce sentiment d'appartenance ou de bien-être lorsque je posai mes pieds sur le sol. Même dans mon ancienne chambre, au centre, je ne me sentais pas chez moi. Peut être parce que je savais que je n'allais pas éternellement rester là. Que j'allais partir, vivre d'autres aventures, voir d'autres horizons...Ou peut être parce que où j'allais, je n'avais pas ma place. La seule place auquel j'appartenais, où j'appartenais vraiment, où je rêvais d'aller, où je pleurais pour ça, c'était les bras de mes parents .

En fait, pour être totalement honnête avec moi-même, je ne savais même pas si j'allais rester à Chicago. C'était ma ville, c'est vrai, mais j'avais, comment dire...Une envie irrésistible d'aller voir ailleurs. Je voulais visiter, apprendre des choses, connaître quelques informations utiles ignorées par les autres, m'envoler, pour sentir des autres parfums, fouler d'autres sols, frôler de la main d'autres murs.

Par exemple, un rêve naïf que j'avais toujours eu, c'était de visiter Londres. On disait de cette ville que tout les génies, les écrivains célèbres, comme Shakespeare, ou Jane Austen, ou les sœurs Brontë , y avaient marché, respiré, écrit quelque chose. C'était la ville de l'inspiration, celle où on vit et où on meurt. Je n'y avais jamais été, pourtant je pouvais sentir une tension glaciale dans l'air cette grande ville, moins que Chicago par contre. C'était une drôle d'atmosphère, lourde, qui pèse sur vos épaules, mais qui vous rend ivre et enivré, séduit, conquis, charmé, par sa beauté. Les britanniques avaient définitivement un style, malgré les préjugés et tout ce que l'on pouvait leur accorder. Peu importe qu'ils tentent de recopier la gastronomie française, ou l'architecture grecque ou je ne sais quoi, il y aurait toujours de l'électricité dans l'air, et ces anglais auront à jamais une originalité particulière que j'aimais assez.

Ils étaient raffinés, beaucoup plus que les américains, s'intéressaient plus aux arts et à la littérature qu'eux, et avaient ce petit quelque chose, cette touche de sensualité, de malice, le premier présent autant chez les hommes que chez les femmes, le dernier plus chez les femmes.

J'ignorais d'où je tenais cela. Je n'avez jamais été à Londres. Pourtant, j'avais la sensation d'y avoir toujours vécu, ou du moins un certain temps. C'était plutôt agréable d'aimer quelque chose, irrévocablement, sans même avoir une quelconque idée sur le sujet. C'était justement cette 'idée ' que j'appréciais, celle de vivre dans une ville ainsi, avec une renommée pareille, un charme si fascinant, une histoire si peu commune...

Bref.

J'avais appris qu'il y aurait des invités. Je me suis laissée tombée dans mon lit lorsqu'ils sont partis de la chambre. J'ai soupiré fort. Tellement de fatigue..Je venais de marcher pendant toute la journée..J'étais épuisée, et « ils » allaient arriver...Je ne sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient...Juste leur nom : « Masen », et qu'ils avaient un fils. Edward...

_Les Masen, dis-je à voix haute. Masen, Masen, répétais-je...Enchanté de vous rencontrer, famille Masen, ravie de vous connaître, gentils individus, j'éprouve une joie à l'idée de vous connaître...Faut-il dire Massen, ou Mazen ? N'importe quoi, dis-je en pouffant un peu.

Voilà encore quelque chose de louche chez moi : quand quelque chose n'allait pas, je devenais dérisoire, inventant des choses insignifiantes, poussant jusqu'au ridicule. J'étais encore une gamine.

Je crois que j'ai du rester sur le lit, en position étoile, les cheveux éparpillés, le regard au plafond, la tête dans les nuages, pendant un bon quart d'heure. J'avais eu un petit vide, j'essayais de me préparer mentalement, mais bien sûr c'était impossible. Je me connaissais, j'allais probablement rester coite devant eux, la bouche ouverte, la tête dans le cul. J'étais tellement pathétique, pourquoi n'avais-je pas assez confiance en moi, assez au moins pour oser regarder les gens dans les yeux...? Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de mon cerveau, c'est comme si celui-ci s'amusait à jouer avec moi...

J'avais encore du temps devant moi, une heure et demie je crois. J'ai gigoté dans mon lit, et mon pied a touché quelque chose qui s'est froissé. C'était le sac du magasin de robes. Je me suis levée, curieuse, et quelque peu stressée, lorsque j'ai touché la robe à l'intérieur...J'allais devoir mettre ça, ou..C'était juste pour une autre occasion ? J'avouais être totalement perdue. Comment savoir si je devais la mettre, l'essayer, et venir les accueillir dans cette tenue, et que, grâce à mon habituelle malchance je me sois trompée et qu'ils me regardent tous bizarrement ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois...

J'avais envie de demander à Esmé, mais elle était en bas avec Jasper et Carlisle, préparant le salon et le dîner avec eux. Si je venais lui demander j'allais passer pour une conne, j'allais la déranger dans son travail – elle avait l'air quelque peu pressée et anxieuse à l'idée que le dîner ne soit pas prêt à l'heure – et j'allais aussi me taper la honte devant son mari et son fils.

Je pouvais encore demander à Rosalie. Je l'entendais se préparer dans sa chambre, à côté. Elle avait mis de la musique, je en savais pas exactement quoi, mais je crois qu'elle essayait ses tenues.

Je pensais à son regard et à son humeur au centre commercial. Au risque d'être humiliée, autant aller lui demander. Et puis, je crois déjà qu'ils avaient tous remarqué que je n'appartenais pas à la même « catégorie » qu'eux. Loin de là . Une petite voix me poussa dans ma détermination en disant : « de quoi as-tu peur Bella ? Ce n'est qu'une fille, elle a le même âge que toi, tu vas vivre avec elle, alors pourquoi es-tu si effrayée, si stressée ? C'est une personne, elle ne va pas te mordre...Prends ton courage à deux mains et affirme-toi! ».

Parfois j'avais des conversations avec moi-même. Oui, je sais, c'est assez déroutant.

J'ai traversé le couloir d'un pas hésitant, et toqué à sa porte. J'ai soufflé en baissant le tête et en fixant la robe dans mes mains. Lorsque j'ai relevé la tête elle était postée devant moi en me fixant.

_Je peux t'aider, demanda-t-elle, gentiment.

_Oui..enfin..Je...je voulais ...

_Savoir si c'était bien pour ce soir ?

_Oui ..dis-je en la regardant avec espoir.

_C'est parfait...Dis,ça te dérangerait si je t'aide à la porter, et si tu veux, te maquiller ?

_Euh...Je...C'est vraiment super gentil...

Elle m'aidait ? Vraiment ? Qui aurait cru qu'elle allait me proposer ça ? Qui aurait juste cru que quelqu'un d'autre que Liz me tendrait la main ? J'étais à la fois étonnée et émue de son geste...

Sans un mot, elle m'a attirée dans sa chambre, m'a demandé de s'asseoir sur sa chaise, en face de sa table de maquillage. C'était comme celles dans les loges des stars...

_D'abord les cheveux et le maquillage : tu veux des cheveux lisses ou bouclés ?

_Euh..J'en sais rien, enfin j'ai jamais lissé ou bouclé mes cheveux...

_D'accord. Je dirais lissés, tes cheveux sont déjà bouclés, et puis je pense que ça t'irait bien..Ça te va ?

_Oui...

_OK.

_Vas falloir que le lisseur chauffe. Habille-toi en attendant. T'inquiète tu peux aller dans la salle de bain de ma chambre.

_D'accord...

Je me suis déshabillée vite fait et j'ai mis la robe. Je suis sortie et je me suis assise sur la chaise, évitant le regard de Rosalie, qui me fixait (pour pas changer).

_La robe te va vraiment bien. On passe au maquillage en attendant ?

_D'accord, mais pas beaucoup de maquillage, enfin...ça me va pas très bien.

Je n'ai pas prononcé de mot pendant qu'elle a branché le lisseur ,je ne fixais que le miroir. Je l'observais avec ses traits angéliques...Même en pleine concentration, elle était magnifique. Je maudissais encore une fois ma vie pourrie, avant de fermer les yeux. Pas de reflet dans le miroir. J'ai pas envie de me voir, je me trouve hideuse. Le teint blême, fade, les traits simples, un visage banal...Que pourrait un garçon me trouver ? Je n'avais pas vraiment de personnalité, juste une mine affreuse et des pensées sombres. Et des rêves ridicules aussi...

Je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais devenir plus tard...Quelles genres d'études allais-je faire ? Mon premier choix était les études de lettres. Mais me connaissant, je pourrais changer d'avis du jour au lendemain...

Il y a tellement de choses que je n'ai pas encore découvertes, tellement de choses que j'ignore de la vie et des autres. Si je n'ai pas élucidé la moitié de mes problèmes, je ne pourrais jamais avancer vers la voie de mes rêves. Et pas avancer tout cours en fait. On ne pouvait pas dire de moi que j'avais de grandes qualités. J'étais impatiente, fataliste ( on se demande pourquoi...),pessimiste, toujours l'air ennuyée et fatiguée, laide, ayant peu de caractère, banale, trop normale, pas drôle...

Les seules choses que je sais encore de moi sont que j'aime lire et écrire. Et la musique aussi. J'adore la musique. Au moins une seule chose est sûre : mes passions résident là.

Je ne joue même pas d'un instrument...alors peut être oui, devrais-je diriger ma voie vers celle des lettres...

Qui sait ?

Et puis, parlant de mon passé, qui accepterait de reprendre une ancienne droguée dans sa société ? Je me dis que je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir, aucune chance de foutre le camp d'ici, de vivre la vie dont je rêve, à Londres, à New York, à Bangkok, à Paris, à Rome, toutes ses villes que j'avais trouvées magnifiques dans mes livres, où je me suis imaginée passer dans les rues...

Je n'étais sûre de rien, si cela se trouvait j'allais vivre une vie remplie de drames, de détresse, et qui serait totalement morne. Si cela se trouvait, je n'allais jamais trouver l'amour, j'allais finir comme vieille fille, et je n'aurais plus d'argent, j'aurais dépensé tout mon héritage, à errer dans des villes inconnues, qui au fond cachaient pas mal de dégoût et de saletés, dans un but vain, irrésolu.

Vivrais-je seulement quelque chose de bien ? Et Liz, les autres, que feraient-ils pendant mon absence ? Que font-ils, là tout de suite? Je me demandais quelle heure il était. J'avais perdue toute notion du temps. Ma vie actuelle était plus que « trépidante », j'en perdais un peu le fil. Surtout qu'après avoir tellement marché, mes pieds qui étaient engourdis, me faisaient un mal de chien. J'avais trop marché ces derniers temps, et je ne crois pas que mon corps soit fait pour le sport...

Je me demandais ce qu'allaient penser les amis des Cullen. Qu'allaient-ils se dire lorsqu'ils me verraient ? Étaient-ils riches, si oui, est-ce que leur opinion allait changer en me voyant ?

Si c'était vraiment des amis , et pas des connaissances curieuses, alors ils devaient être vraiment heureux pour eux. Donc...ils ne devaient pas penser que du mal de moi...Ils seraient sûrement curieux, c'est normal après tout, je le suis aussi. Et puis je ne connaissais d'eux que leur nom et celui de leur fils « Edward ». C'était censé m'avancer à quoi ? Ils auraient pu me donner plus d'informations, histoire que je me prépare d'avance ( mentalement...).

_Voilà. T'en penses quoi?

Rosalie me tira de mes songes en me forçant à me regarder dans la glace. J'avais changé de visage, ce n'était plus moi. C'était la fille dont je rêvais, celle qui avait beaucoup de prétendants, celle qui faisait tourner la tête des gens. J'avais un teint parfait, des pommettes couleur abricot, léger, et des sourcils un peu plus foncés, quand à mes yeux, leur couleur brune ressortait grâce au léger contour à l'eye-liner et au mascara. Je me trouvais jolie, pour une fois.

_Merci Rosalie...

_J'ai pas encore fini, je vais te lisser les cheveux maintenant.

Elle finit aussi mes cheveux. Lorsque je me regardais dans le miroir, si belle, je fus surprise, je n'avais jamais été aussi rayonnante. Je semblais totalement différente de la Bella d'avant, il me semblait que j'étais de nouveau née, mais que j'étais une personne. Incroyable ce que le maquillage et le lisseur peuvent vous transformer le visage, comme laisser un certain masque vous envelopper, pour que l'espace d'un temps, les gens vous regardent d'une autre manière.

Un visage peut cacher tellement de choses, et sur le mien , il est facile de savoir à quoi je pense. On lit en moi comme dans un lit ouvert.

Mais le visage que j'avais maintenant, ça me donnait l'air...de ne plus être vulnérable.

(Ecoutez : Oasis- I'm outta Time.)

Comment pourrais-je, jamais, essayer de vous décrire ce que j'ai ressenti ce soir là? Comment arriverais-je à exprimer par des mots mes sentiments à ce moment-là ?

Tout restera clair et précis dans ma tête.

Ils sont arrivés le soir, j'étais en bas, assise entre Rosalie et Jasper. Jasper avait une très belle chemise et Rosalie une très belle robe bleue. Ils étaient splendides. Être assise entre eux me donnait une sensation étrange, on aurait dit qu'ils me protégeaient. Jasper, Carlisle et Esmé m'avait complimentée sur ma tenue et sur mes cheveux, j'avais piqué un énorme fard qui les avaient fait rire encore plus quand j'avais balbutié un mot ressemblant à « Me..merci. »

Je me souviens que Carlisle lisait tranquillement le journal , et que Jasper avait allumé la télévision , et était en train de regarder un match de baseball. Esmé était dans la cuisine, finissant son plat, qui d'après les dires de son mari, sentait divinement bon.

J'avais pensé qu'on ressemblait à une famille si normale, qu'en me voyant, habillée luxueusement, maquillée, coiffée, entre une fille et garçon, censés être mon frère et ma sœur, attendant des invités, et le plat qui était en train de se préparer, observant le match de baseball et Carlisle, tout m'était apparu si nouveau. Je ne m'y ferais jamais. C'était le décor d'il y 8 ans. C'était ce que j'avais vu avant la mort de mes parents. J'avais neuf ans. Maman préparait à manger, et papa regardait les matchs.

Ils n'étaient plus là, maintenant je vivais avec des inconnus. Qui me semblaient vraiment gentils. Mais ce n'étaient pas mes parents...

Avant que j'explose en larmes, que toutes mes frustrations dues au déménagement, à mes conneries d'ado, à l'absence de Liz, du centre, des enfants, ressortent, avant que je m'effondre, un bruit avait retenti. Un minuscule son, venant de la porte.

Je me souvins parfaitement. J'en ai toujours des poils dressés.

Je me souvins que Rosalie avait posé sa main sur mon épaule, et qu'elle l'avait pressée quand le bruit avait retenti. Elle est gentille. Elle voulait me rassurer.

Je me souvins qu'au moment où ça avait sonné, le match avait été remporté. Que Jasper avait étouffé un « oui! », je me souvins qu'Esmé avait jeté son tablier, qu'elle était sortie, avait donné la main à Carlisle, m'avait fixée en souriant, et en soufflant d'anxiété.

Que soudainement Rosalie s'était levée avec Jasper. Que j'étais encore assise, mais que brusquement moi aussi, j'ai rejoint Esmé, qui me tendait la main. Je l'ai doucement prise, une main douce et chaude, qui se tendait enfin vers moi.

Elle m'a pris par la taille, et serrée.

Carlisle a ouvert la porte.

Que deux personnes d'une beauté aussi rare que les Cullen me souriaient, tendant à Carlisle un bouquet de fleurs. Esmé les a fait rentrer, ils me fixaient toujours, j'ai piqué un fard, et j'ai regardé mes chaussures. Seulement, j'ai vu des pieds, dans des chaussures en cuir noir,et un pantalon noir, devant moi.

J'ai lentement remonté ma tête, et je l'ai vu. Lui et ses cheveux cuivrés, ses traits angéliques.

Et là, à la même seconde, Carlisle a dit, avec une certaine émotion que je remarquais:

_Je vous présente Isabella, la nouvelle membre de notre famille.

Il m'a semblé, pendant une infime seconde, que le monde s'était écroulé sous mes pieds. En regardant Edward.


End file.
